


Créatures

by HaruCarnage



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, UA post-apocalyptique
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Depuis deux ans des créatures sortie d'un cauchemar règne sans partage sur terre, mangeant de la chair humaine. Géantes, elles semblent imbattables, mais elles ne le sont pas. Gold D. Roger a battu un roi de ces bestiole avant de se faire manger... Un groupe de survivants va travailler pour rétablir un équilibre.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 14





	1. Zoro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaiimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennnet pas.
> 
> Note : J'aime avoir deux histoire en cours. Du coup, pris dans mon rattrapage de One Piece, voici un petit Univers Alternatif des familles. On ne remercie pas ma lecture des scans de promissed neverland qui m'a inspiré cet univers.

Il était dans la merde la plus totale, il tenait fermement son katana. Il aurait dû penser à apporter une arme. Mais il était un manieur d’épée, pas un de ces fous furieux dingue des armes. Il pourrait en rire, mais il fait face à la créature qui semble sortir d’un cauchemar. Lovecraft avait raison, il ne remerciait pas Robin pour ses goûts particulier en matière de lecture… Il lâcha un soupir. Il devait faire vite, il devait couper la tête, c’était la seule chose qui fonctionnait pour en finir avec ces choses. Mais où était la tête de cette chose. Il l’ignorait. Il ferma son œil unique, l’autre rendu borgne à cause d’une autre créature qui ressemblait à se méprendre avec une araignée géante. Il allait mourir, c’était fini de lui. Il ne resterait plus rien de Roronoa Zorro. Finir dans l’estomac de ces abominations, quel destin… Il lâcha un rire. Un simple rire qui trouva un écho… Un écho ? Il était seul non ? Apparemment non. Un blond maigrelet envoya la créature ad patrès avec un coup de pied bien placé. La force de son coup avait tordu le cou de la créature. 

« Fichue bestiole… J’ai bien cru que cette chose allait te manger. Viens, on se casse avant que ces petits copains arrivent.   
\- Petit... C’est relatif blondinet…  
\- Tu sais qu’ils en existent des plus imposantes, et même avec le meilleur armement, on pas pu les défaire. La dernière personne qui en a abattu une, c’est Roger. Et que ce dernier s’est bouffé par une seconde grosse bestiole, mais son exploit prouve que ces créatures ne sont pas invisibles. Loin de là. Donc cette bête est loin d’être grande comparée à elle.  
\- Ouais, tu m’a compris, mais pourquoi me sauver ?  
\- Une amie à moi m’a dit que tu étais le meilleur manieur de sabre des environs.  
\- Ce n’est pas compliqué vu le nombre de personnes qui meurent tous à cause de ces créatures.  
\- On ne peut pas dire qu’elle m’ai menti, tu as un sacré caractère. Tant mieux, tu vas plaire à Franky et Law. »

Il grogna, il n’aimait pas ignorer à qui il avait affaire. Apparemment, ce type connaissait une amie à lui. Les seules qui l’avaient approché récemment, c’était Robin et Tachigi. Si la première était consciente de son niveau, la deuxième le voyait plus comme un rival. 

« C’est Robin, ton ami ?   
\- Bien vu, pas mal. Je me nomme Sanji, mets-toi ça en tête, le cactus.  
\- Je t’ai demandé de m’insulter tête de pudding ? »

Ils ne purent pas aller plus loin dans leurs disputes, une jolie rousse les avait frappé avec une force incroyable. Ils comprenaient pourquoi elle avait survécu jusque-là. 

« Cessez de vous disputer vous deux et conduisez-moi dans votre camp au plus vite. Mon ami est mal au point. »

Elle portait sous son bras, un jeune homme d’un près de leur âge qui saignait abondamment, si bien que les deux hommes se demandait s’il était vivant. Apparemment, cette fille croyait qu'il était encore en vie. 

« Luffy ne mérite pas son sort, il… Il m’a sauvé de ces choses. Sauvez-le… Je ne voudrais pas que mon meilleur ami disparaisse stupidement. Il ne mérite pas ça. Personne ne mérite plus de vivre que cet imbécile au cœur d’or.  
\- Bien, tu nous suis, mais il faudra prouver votre envie de survire à Robin et Franky.  
\- Je passerai toutes les épreuves. Je me suis promis que nous nous sortiront vivant de cette histoire.  
\- Désolé de t’imposer ça à une demoiselle aussi belle, mais tu sais…  
\- Ce monde nous a rendu parano. Tous paranos. Je comprends... »

Après de longues minutes, Sanji tapa un nombre de fois précis à la porte dans un rythme plutôt lent comme s’il suivait une mélodie. Une mélodie d’un roi de la soul. Brook, il la reconnaissait, cette musique était un devenu un chant d’espoir pour nombreuses personnes vivant sur terre. Ils finiront par s’en sortir. Ils l’espéraient tous. La porte s’ouvrit pour les laisser passer. Une fois que l’ensemble du groupe avait passé la porte blindée. Elle se referma dans un bruit sourd. Une chose tapa dessus. Mais elle n’avait pas le bon rythme. Qu’importe ce qui se trouvait de l’autre côté, elle ne rentrerai pas. Soulagé, il s’autorisa de ranger son katana dans son fourreau. Zoro fut accueilli par un câlin. 

« Contente de te revoir mon ami… Je savais que survivrai à ces choses. Par contre, elle t’ont bien amochés depuis ces deux années. Laisse Law s’occuper de tes blessures.   
\- Je vais bien, ce n’est pas le gars de l’ami de cette rousse. Il se nomme Luffy et il pisse le sang.  
\- Ton cœur est noble, mon ami. Nous allons sauver ce garçon. Ne t’en fais pas. Profite pour faire connaissance avec Sanji et Franky. Ils sont vraiment sympas.  
\- Je n’aime pas trop ce Sanji, il m’a cherché des poux sur le chemin du retour.  
\- Fais un effort, s’il te plaît. »

Zoro grogna sur le coup. Mais il n’allait pas aller contre Robin. Cette femme l’avait aidé à faire son deuil de Kuina, sa petite sœur et de son père. Il s’installa dans un coin du campement, proche de l’endroit où il y avait une pompe à eau. Vétuste, mais elle fonctionnait bien. Il profita un instant du liquide précieux. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Il était si sale depuis si longtemps. Un peu de propreté lui faisait du bien. Il nettoya aussi sa lame. Elle allait finir par s’abîmer à force. Il ne voulait qu’elle perde son tranchant, sans elle, elle se sentait un peu nue. Bien que son art était mieux à trois lames, son unique lame, lui suffisait pour le moment. Il alla s’installer près du blondinet qui était proche d’homme baraqué comme une armoire à glace aux cheveux bleu clair, des lunettes de soleil masquant ses yeux et un sourire peint sur son visage. 

« Ah le voilà ! »


	2. Le camp des survivants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennet pas.
> 
> Note : J'ai décidé que Sanji, dans cette fic ne fumait plus. Donc, oui, il fumé.

Zoro resta interdit face à l’exclamation qu’avait poussée l’homme si musclé que même lui, qui n’était pas une crevette se sentait minuscule. Même ses mains étaient immenses, ce qui n’empêchait pas ces dernières de le choper. Par les épaules. 

« C’est toi le fameux Zoro. Un des meilleurs sabreurs encore dans ce monde de fou ?   
\- Ouais, c’est moi. J’espère être assez fort pour éliminer toutes ces choses.  
\- C’est toujours bien d’avoir une personne de plus dans notre camp de survie qui sait se défendre. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de rouquine et de son copain…  
\- Tu penses qu’ils sont ensemble ?  
\- Possible, mais c’est super que tu sois là ! »

Sur ces mots, il fit une pose digne du bodybulder qu’il semblait être. En répétant des supers quand il changeait de position montrant ses muscles plus que saillants. Le blondinet ayant pitié du nouveau venu fixa l’homme aux cheveux bleu. 

« Franky, ça suffit. Tu pourrais vérifier s’il y assez de place dans les voitures qu’on pu récupérer.   
\- Ok, j’y vais, je te laisse avec la salade verte.  
\- La salade se nomme Zoro, espèce de gorille ! Hurla le susnommé. »

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire sous la protestation véhémente de l’autre homme. Ce dernier sortit ses deux katanas de son fourreau paré à en découdre. Il n’était pas là pour jouer avec des crétins. Il était là pour faire en sorte que l’humanité s’en sorte. 

« Zoro ?  
\- Il y a quoi sourcil en vrille ?  
\- Repose tes armes, on te taquinait juste un peu. C’est une façon pour nous décompresser un peu. Ce monde nous met la pression. Alors, tu comprends… On charrie, mais on ne pense pas vraiment ce qu’on dit.  
\- J’espère bien que ce n’est pas sérieux…  
\- Merci de t’être calmé, Zoro, Robin avait raison, on peut compter sur toi.  
\- Robin a quelque chose pour repérer les gens. Je fais confiance en son jugement.  
\- Pareil, je vais cuisiner un peu, tu veux m’aider ?  
\- Non merci, je te laisse les commandes dans ce domaine, je ne suis des plus doués même si je me débrouille. Merci Sanji…  
\- De ?  
\- D’avoir cru en moi. »

Il haussa les épaules avant de sortir de la pièce, il était seul. Zoro profita de cette solitude pour faire quelques mouvements avec ces deux katanas. Satisfait, il s’étala sur le canapé et s’endormit sur ce dernier. 

Il se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, un plaid bleu clair sur lui. C’était sûrement une des personnes qui vivait dans cette base qu’il lui avait mis cette couverture légère sur le corps pour éviter qu’il a trop froid. Il sourit avant de sentir une délicieuse odeur qui flottait dans l’air. 

Voilà des semaines qu’il n’avait rien mangé de correct. Il arriva dans la cuisine, guidé par la délicieuse effluve qui flottait dans l'air. Zoro y vit Sanji qui lui sourit avant de lui poser un plateau chargé dans les mains. 

« Tu peux apporter ça à table ?   
\- Je ne sais pas où est la table…  
\- Je te guide, tâche de retenir. »

Le blond prit à son tour un plateau chargé. Et sortit de la cuisine, le chemin n’était pas long. Il y retrouva, non seulement Robin et Franky, mais aussi Nami qui avait le visage encore creusé par sa tristesse. Son ami semblait encore dans un piteux état, vu le moral de la demoiselle... Law attrapa quelques onigiris et salua les autres d’un signe de main.

« Mangeons, et espérons que la nuit nous apportera des bonnes nouvelles de l’extérieur…   
\- Oui, mangeons, peut-être que nous capterons les histoires fantasques d'Ussop.  
\- Cette émission radio continue d’être diffusée ?  
\- Oui, le présentateur semblait un peu triste, il y a trois jours. Il s’est effondré en pleurs. Je pense qu’une personne de son équipe a fini dans l’estomac d’une créature. Du coup, c’est un adolescent qui a repris l’antenne pour combler l’histoire du jour. C’est pour ça qu’on mange maintenant, pour l’entendre... »

Zoro avait cessé d’écouter cette émission, car elle faisait que refléter un espoir vain de pouvoir s’en sortir vivant. Que le capitaine Ussop avait la solution. Qu’il finira par les sauver grâce à une action qui se révélait des plus utiles pour la lutte. Imaginant d’autres points faibles aux créatures. Et il n’avait aucune testé ces idées loufoques. 

« Je vais profiter pour m’entraîner un peu alors…  
\- Et moi faire la vaisselle, ça te dérange de faire ça dans la cuisine.  
\- S’il y a assez de place, pas de souci.  
\- Merci. »

Zoro hocha la tête, il savait ce que c’était être seul. Il préférait sa situation que celle qu’il avait eu avant ça. La mort semblait encore plus loin depuis qu’il avait rejoint Robin et sa bande de fous survivant des attaques de monstres. Il sortit en compagnie du blond de la salle à manger. Il avait vu la rouquine s’accrocher à Robin. Elle devait encore avoir peur pour son ami. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement la pièce. Le cuisinier nerveux piocha dans un bol contenant sucettes et bâton de réglisse. 

« T’en veux un ?   
\- Non, je suis plus pour boisson... »

Le blond sortit d’une armoire, une bouteille en verre. Il versa son contenu dans un verre et le tendit au sabreur. 

« Ce n’est pas le meilleur alcool qui soit, mais ça peut faire passer le temps.   
\- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?  
\- Parce que tu as besoin comme moi. De te détendre. Tu es aussi tendu qu’un string.  
\- Qui ne le serait pas dans notre situation ?  
\- Un imbécile. C’est pour ça que les autres écoute Ussop.   
\- C’est plus sain que se perdre dans l’alcool. J’ai pourtant tenté de m’arrêter… Mais j’y reviens…  
\- On pourrait t’aider. Moi, Robin et les autres m’ont bien fait cessé la cigarette.  
\- Si tu réussi, si vous réussissez, je vous embrasse.  
\- Alors au nom de mes amis, je prends le défi ! »

Ils rirent ensemble, avant de faire leurs activités dans leur coin. Zoro avait trouvé une porte de sortie à son alcoolisme...


	3. Réveil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Quand Zoro se réveilla le lendemain, il pouvait sentir le léger mal de tête habituel dû à sa consommation d’alcool bien présent. Il grogna avant de sortir de son lit et d’aller dans les couloirs pour trouver une salle de bain ou un endroit où il trouverait quelque chose pour apaiser la douleur. Il tomba sur une salle remplie de livres. Il sourit, ça devait être un sanctuaire à Robin. La demoiselle dévorait des livres comme lui buvait le soir venu. Il grimaçait à cette pensée. Il savait que Sanji avait pris le pari de le faire cesser de boire. Et au vu du personnage, il ne serait pas du genre à abandonner. Il ouvrit une porte et tomba sur Law. L’homme avait des cernes si grands qu’on aurait dit un panda. Il fixa l’homme au katana. 

« Tu es le sabreur que Robin a recruté. Enchanté de faire ta rencontre. Tu viens pour te faire soigner ?   
\- Non, je cherchais quelque chose pour la gueule de bois.  
\- Ah, je te donne ça. »

L’homme fouilla un sac et sortit un petit flacon qui tendit à Zoro. Ce dernier ne se posa pas plus de questions, il avala le liquide d’un trait. Bien que le goût était horrible, au moins, c’était efficace, il sentait de moins en moins la douleur. 

« Fais attention à toi le cactus, on a besoin de toutes les forces d’attaques possible pour vaincre ces créatures.   
\- Et le garçon qu’on a ramené ?  
\- Luffy ? Il est encore faible, mais il s’est réveillé cette nuit. Par contre, je vais encore le surveiller un moment avant qu’il rejoigne l’équipe d’élimination. D’ailleiurs Robin va te briéfer sur le sujet. Si tu me permets, je vais me reposer. J’ai une nuit blanche au compteur à m’inquiéter pour ce crétin. »

Zoro se perdit un bon moment avant de tomber sur le salon. Sanji était déjà aux petits soins pour les demoiselles du camp. Il posait un déjeuner copieux devant lui. Il se doutait que c’était pour accomplir la mission qu’avait en tête Robin. Cette dernière sourit, sachant qu’il était temps qu’il bouge. Sinon, il finirait mangé par les créatures. Rester trop longtemps à un endroit était que peu conseillé. Surtout quand une personne saignait. L’odeur du sang les attirait comme des mouches. Il se souvenait du jour après avoir perdu son œil, du nombre de créatures qui lui était tombé dessus. 

Il fixa la demoiselle qui sourit avec douceur. Elle posa sur la table une carte qui semblait bien usée. 

« Tu sais qu’on doit partir, c’est inévitable. On va profiter de la guérison de Luffy pour se trouver un nouvel abri. Et trouver des vivres en chemin. Qui sait aussi des personnes qui veulent survivre comme nous. Sans les inventions de Fanky, la porte n’aurait pas tenu cette nuit. D’ailleurs, je vais te donner une de ses inventions Nami.  
\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi vous me faites confiance ? Je suis venue avec un type qui était à moitié mort…  
\- Parce que tu tiens véritablement à lui et que Law a bien vu que c’est un bon gars. Je suis sûre que toi aussi. Donc je peux te confier une arme de notre formidable inventeur. Pas de problème.  
\- J’espère que Luffy ne va pas de folie... »

Robin pouffa, au ton qu’employait la rousse, ce gars devait être un sacré phénomène. Mais je crois que je pourrais le constater quand on sera dehors. Robin donne des instructions et rassemble dans des sacs et valises ce qu’on peut emporter. Les vivres qui restaient, du matériel médical et des livres. Zoro quant à lui avait aidé comme il le pouvait les autres survivants. 

Dans l’après-midi, ils avaient fini par empiler le max de choses dans trois voitures. Law conduisait la première d’un jaune pâle recouvertes de divers graffitis qui étaient censé dire quelque chose. Mais le style graphique ne permettait pas à Zorro de déchiffrer. Il embarqua Luffy et Nami. Le garçon malgré ses bandages semblait avoir trouvé la forme. C’est suite à un tirage d’oreille en règle de la rousse qu’il finissait par rentrer dans le véhicule. Le deuxième véhicule était occupé par Fanky et Robin et certaines inventions de l’homme. Ce qui lui laissait le dernier avec Sanji. Une grosse voiture bleu pâle avec un trois sur une aile. Sûrement une ancienne voiture de rallye. Il y avait pire, oui, il se prenait un peu la tête avec l’homme aux cheveux blonds, mais il n’était pas méchant. 

« Bah, nous serons ensemble, ça va me permettre de savoir un peu plus sur toi et comment tu penses avoir commencé ta consommation.  
\- Je te préviens, ne t’attends à rien d’exceptionnel. C’était une histoire toute bête.  
\- Tu me racontes une histoire sur toi, j’en raconte une sur moi, ça te va ?  
\- Tu es étrangement raisonnable.  
\- Disons que j’ai parlé un peu à Robin hier soir. Pendant que tu décuvais. On souhaite tous les deux que tu soit le meilleur possible. On a besoin de tes techniques aux katanas pour battre ses choses.  
\- Je sais… Tu penses qu’on en croisera ?  
\- Oh que oui. C’est pour ça que chaque voiture a au moins un attaquant à son bord. Law n’est pas qu’un bon médecin, il maîtrise un nodachi. La version longue de tes katanas. Moi, je me bats avec mes pieds et sait me servir d’un couteau.  
\- Je vois… Voilà qui promets d’être un voyage plein d’enseignements. »

Sanji et Zoro démarrèrent suite aux deux autres véhicules. Dès leur sortie, une créature ressemblant vaguement à lézard couvert de bouches et yeux minuscules grimpa sur la voiture de Law. Nami utilisa l’invention de Franky pour faire voler la chose dans les airs. L’inventeur semblait fier car il avait klaxonné de bonheur. Grossière erreur. Le bruit alerta les créatures environnantes. Il avait un tas de lézard comme celui qu’avait fait voilé Nami. Zoro pris ses katanas et d’un geste agile grimpa sur le toit pour trancher toutes horreur à sa portée. 


	4. Batailles en déplacement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : J'espère que j'ai bien décrit la bataille.

La première créature était un croisement étrange entre un chat et une mante religieuse. Aussi grand qu’une maison classique, son cri était un étrange miaulement qui n’annonçait rien de bon pour la suite. Zoro sera la poignée de ses katanas, il savait que ses actions pouvaient aider les gens à survivre un peu plus. Nami de son côté se débrouillait bien avec ses assaillants. À croire que l’invention de l’armoire à glace correspondait parfaitement à la demoiselle. Il para avec efficacité les coups des pattes avant de la créature qui tentait sans grand succès de les trancher avec ces dernières. La lame des mandibules était fait d’un os de couleur brune. Il était bien content d’avoir appris à parer sans trop forcer. Il sourit et retourna sa lame pour faire glisser jusqu’à l’articulation pour la trancher dans son élan. Le sang poisseux sortit de plaie béante. Il laverait son arme plus tard. En attendant, se servant de la douleur de la créature, il chercha son point sensible. Il le trouva. La chair plus au niveau de son abdomen. Avec rapidité, il évita les coups de pattes et fini par planter ses deux katanas dans la chair tendre. La bestiole hurla. Il grimaça et trancha sa victime avant de lui donner un coup de pied pour qu’elle descende du véhicule. Il était couvert de sang et la voiture accélérant, il se tint à l’antenne qui servait pour capter la radio. 

Il pouvait voir au loin, Franky qui s’occupait de son propre adversaire. Ça devait être Robin qui conduisait. Mais au lieu de s’approcher de l’homme, la voiture s’approcha de Nami qui avait presque fini de blesser assez son monstre. La demoiselle aux cheveux roux hurla. 

« C’est bien gentil de vouloir aider le blondinet, mais ton ami a plus de ce souci de se débarrasser de sa charge. J’ai presque fini encore un dernier coup. »

Après un choc électrique lâché par l’invention de Franky, la créature se laissa glisser sur la voiture. Le ralentissement d’allure permis à Zoro de repérer de meilleures prise quel l’antenne, les barre qui permettait de mettre normalement des choses sur le toit. Il lâcha l’objet pour saisir la barre et mis dans sa bouche son deuxième sabre. L’autre main tenant toujours fermement la lame plein de sang de créature. L’odeur de ce liquide était infecte. Mais il se laverait plus tard. 

La voiture fit une embardée, il compris rapidement pourquoi. Une nouvelle créature lui fit face. Cette fois-ci, c’était un croisement entre un scarabée et cheval, il rit devant lui. Zoro grogna et s’aida du mouvement du véhicule pour blesser le monstre. Et comme prévu, la chose avait une balafre qui traversait une partie de son corps. C’était la partie en dessous qui était plus fragile. 0 l’image du scarabée le dos était presque plus solide que le diamant. Il devait donc être plus malin que cette chose. Son museau chevalin s'ouvrait en deux, comme les mâchoires d’un insecte. Il pinça la lame de Zoro. 

« Bordel. » 

Il respira à fond avant de faire un mouvement de poignet vif pour faire lâcher son arme par la créature. Il était bien content que sa lame était assez solide pour résister à la pression que mettait entre ses mandibules la créature. Il se servit de sa seconde lame pour blesser le dessous de sa créatures qui laissait échapper à nouveau une gerbe de sang. Il espérait que les essuie-glaces rendrait la route visible malgré le liquide puant. Il en avait assez. Il fit un mouvement circulaire et toucha le corps fragile. La créature hurlait et lâcha sa lame. Zoro fini le travail en tranchant toute la chair et repoussa la créature agonisante plus loin. Immédiatement, un tapis de plantes sauvages vint replacer le cadavre. Des végétaux pour la plupart de temps toxique ; ce qui n’arrangeait pas vraiment les survivant. Mais avec un peu de chance. Ce qui pousserait de cette carcasse serait comestible. Tuer une petite créature n’était pas si rare. Mais plus était étaient grande, plus leurs peaux n'était pas facile à transpercer. C’est pour ça que beaucoup d’humain vivant avait appris à repéré les points faibles. Avant, c’étaient les animaux domestiques qui s’occupaient de ça. Mais maintenant les créatures les avait tous mangés. Si bien que croiser un simple chien était presque impossible. 

Zoro finit par rentrer lorsque le jour commençait à décliner. Il savait que la nuit, ils auraient droit à des monstres plus imposants. C’est pour ça qu’il était bien content d’être rentré dans un tunnel. Au bout de ce dernier, se tenait un trio. Un homme qui faisait bien deux mètres maigre, un homme au nez plus que proéminent et un adolescent qui avait sur la tête des bois de cerf ou de renne. 

« Qui êtes-vous ? Déclinez votre identité. Rien ne vous sera fait si vous prouvez que vous êtes bien des humains comme nous.   
\- Tu vois bien que leur véhicule est plein de sang de créature. D’ailleurs, j’espère que vous allez le laver. Sinon ces machines vont attirer ces monstres comme des mouches. Respire Uso. »

On pouvait dire que l’homme de deux mètres avait un rire particulier. On aurait dit une hilarité digne d’un film de pirate. L’homme au long nez posa un regard sur les gens et lâcha un soupir. 

« Ils doivent passer par la salle de décontamination. C’est non négociable. Et Chopper, examine-les. »

L’adolescent fit un geste militaire, ça devait être lui le médecin de ce trio. Il se demandait bien ce qu’un gamin comme lui pouvait savoir comparé à l’homme qui avait soigné Luffy. Le jeune homme les conduit dans une salle assez grande pour y mettre deux voitures. 

« Honneur aux dames… Messieurs, sortez de la pièce et attendez votre tour.   
\- Qui me prouve pas que tu vas profiter de ces merveilleuses femmes ?  
\- Parce que je vais sortir aussi et déclencher la décontamination de mon poste de commande.  
\- Bien, mais si tu peux les voir, je te fais ta fête. »

L’adolescent hocha la tête. Les dames avaient un sauveur. Sanji !


	5. Nodachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Elles ont fini par rentrer, car c’était à présent au tour des hommes. Franky laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif, il fallait dire que c’était lui qui inventait beaucoup dans le groupe qu’avait créé Robin. Donc, qu’il observe les travaux d’un autre. Tout cela semblait normal pour Zoro. Il profita de cet instant pour désinfecter ses lames. Elles seraient bien propres. Il était stoppé par la voix de l’adolescent.

« Tu veux bien sortir, le gars aux cheveux verts.   
\- Deux secondes, je dois vérifier que le fil de ma lame fonctionne toujours.  
\- Tu peux le faire à l’intérieur, s’il te plaît. »

Le sabreur haussa les épaules et poussa la porte, il fit face non seulement à un Franky enthousiaste, mais aussi à l’homme au grand nez. Il ne captait pas ce qu’il racontait, alors, il les dépassa sans un mot. Il alla s’installer proche de Robin qui lisait un dossier épais. 

« Tu es enfin là.   
\- Ouais, j’ai voulu nettoyer mes armes et les vôtres ?  
\- Celle qu’a utilisée Nami est désinfectée par Chopper. Je crois que lui et Law ont beaucoup en commun, et ce, malgré leurs différences d’âge.  
\- Ce monde fait grandir prématurément pas mal de monde.  
\- Même si ça fait que deux ans que tout à bousculer, certaines vies sont plus agités que d’autres. Tu ne voulais pas faire quelque chose ?  
\- Ah si, j’avais zappé, vu que m’inquiétait pour toi et les autres.  
\- C’est très gentil Zoro. Je suis contente que tu te lies aux autres. »

Il haussa les épaules et commença sa vérification de lame quand une main tatouée entra dans son champ de vision. Il leva la tête et tomba sur les yeux gris de Law. Le médecin tendait son Nodachi. 

« Tu pourrais vérifier pour ma lame, s’il te plaît.   
\- Euh, ouais, tu me laisses combien de temps ?  
\- Autant qu’il faut pour être sûr que je serai toujours efficace en combat.  
\- Je peux te poser une question.  
\- Tu viens de le faire, mais je t’en prie, pose ta seconde question.  
\- Pourquoi le Nodachi ?  
\- C’est mon tuteur qui m’a appris à me battre avec cette arme. Il est mort, il y a de ça quatre ans. Tué par son frère. Cette lame, c’était la sienne. C'est à la foi un souvenir et mon arme.  
\- Je ferai en sorte de te la rendre le plus rapidement.  
\- Merci, si tu as besoin de parler ou juste sympathiser, n’hésite pas. »

Zoro lâcha un petit soupir avant de sortir la longue lame du fourreau. Elle était vraiment propre, mais il n’était pas surpris. Law semblait du genre méticuleux avec ses affaires. Il souleva l’arme pour tester son poids et voir si cette dernière n’était pas déséquilibrée. Pour l’instant rien à signaler. Il s’écarta pour faire quelques mouvements. Elle était plus lourde que ces katanas, mais sa prise en main était assez agréable. Il hocha la tête et rangea la lame. 

« Je dois à présent tester son tranchant. Je sais ce que je peux faire pour ça. Je dois voir blondie. » 

Zoro se dit qu’en tant que cuisinier, il devait avoir des choses à découper. Au pire, il lui piquerait un peu de viande crue qu’il transformerait en carpaccio. Il respira à fond et tenta de repérer l’odeur de la nourriture. Plus habitué à trouver l‘alcool partout. Il arriva devant Chopper, le jeune médecin était occupé avec Luffy. C’est là qu’il vit clairement la cicatrice qui marquait son torse. Une croix faites de chair et de point de suture. C’était donc cette blessure qu’avait soignée Law lors de l’arrivée de Nami. Il avait vraiment affronté une de ces créatures gigantesques à lui tout seul. Il lui fit un énorme sourire. 

« Tu te nommes Zoro, c’est ça ?  
\- En effet.  
\- Je suis Luffy, et je serai celui qui tuera le roi ou la reine de ces créatures.  
\- Tu ne manques pas d’ambition…  
\- C’est quoi ton rêve ?  
\- Devenir le meilleur sabreur et être capable de tuer ces monstres aussi grand que des montagnes.  
\- Cool, soyons ami, je suis sûr que tous ensemble, on pourra mettre fin à ce qui arrive.  
\- Peut-être. »

Le blessé eut un rire et serra la main de Zoro. Le manieur de katanas sortit de la pièce remplie d’antiseptiques et retourna à sa recherche du cuisinier. La base était grande, assez pour qu’il s’y perde. Il trouva dans un coin une demoiselle aux cheveux bleus qui dormait. Elle devait être celle qui surveillait la base quand tout le monde dormait. Un rôle qu’il serait fier de reprendre. Mais il laissa la demoiselle dormir. Il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules. Il finit par s’asseoir dans un coin isolé quand un blond vint à sa rencontre. 

« Si je m’attendais à ça, que tu te trouves le garde-manger avant Luffy, c’est presque un miracle. D’après Nami chérie, c’est un véritable ventre sur pattes.   
\- Un rayon de soleil aussi, un sourire pareil, c’est presque illégal.   
\- Je suis d’accord, il a bien failli me faire virer ma cuti.  
\- Monsieur le Sauveur des dames aurait un faible pour les hommes.  
\- Non, j’aime toutes les femmes du monde, qu’importe si elles sont nés femmes ou non… Tant qu’elles se sentent femmes. Moi homosexuel ? Non. Mais je t’avoue que son magnétisme m’intrigue.  
\- On pourrait l’étudier ensemble.  
\- Ouais, on mettra Law dans le coup, c’est lui le doc.  
\- Pas faux, tu n’aurais pas une viande que je pourrai trancher. C’est pour voir si la lame du doc tranche bien.  
\- Oh, il doit avoir ça... »

Le cuisinier siffla un air joyeux et prit un bac en fer. Il y déposa divers vivres qui allait sûrement servir pour le futur repas. Puis il posa devant lui une carcasse de monstre comestible. 

« Si tu me découpes de belles pièces, je t’embrasse.   
\- Finalement, c’est moi qui va te faire changer de bord.  
\- Essaye, tête de mousse.  
\- Toi-même mayonnaise. »

Les deux se disputèrent un moment, puis ils se séparèrent en riant. Leur conflit n’était pas là pour blesser l’autre. Juste une manière de se distraire l’un et l’autre. 


	6. Découpe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Zoro sourit, découper une viande ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça. Bien entendu, il n’était pas boucher. Mais il savait à quoi ressemblait de beau morceau de viande. Il emmenait la carcasse dans une pièce vide et propre. Il ferma la porte, il ne voulait pas être dérangé par quelqu’un. Un mauvais coup pouvait vite arriver. Il ne souhaitait pas être responsable de la mort d’autre chose que ces créatures immondes. Il respira un moment et ferma son œil encore valide. Il devait se concentrer quelques secondes. Il sortit avec lenteur la longue lame du Nodachi qui chantait presque. Il posa ses deux mains sur le manche pour mieux maîtriser l’amplitude que lui donnait cette arme. Avec un geste savant, il coupa la carcasse de façon verticale jusqu’à rencontrer un os ou quelque chose de le plus solide. Il retira la lame avec un sourire appréciateur. Elle coupait bien cette lame. Elle était parfaite pour le médecin. Il la lava avec soin avant de reprendre sa découpe avec ses deux katanas. Plus habitué à cette arme, il finit rapidement sa découpe. Il emporta le plus de morceau possible dans ses bras. Mais ce n’était pas simple. C’est pour ça qu’il était surpris de voir Luffy, la bave au coin de lèvre venir le trouver. 

« On m’a dit que c’était toi qui coupais la viande, donc, je suis venu te donner un coup de main pour la transporter. J’ai pris un bas avec moi. Ça l’air bon en tout cas.   
\- Luffy, c’est ça ?  
\- Ouais, je serai le tueur de la reine ou du roi de ces créatures, surpassant Roger.  
\- Rien que ça… Bon, aide-moi et ne bave pas trop.  
\- Mais ça l’air si bon.  
\- Je sais, mais je ne pense pas que Nami apprécie de retrouver de la bave dans son assiette.  
\- Tu as raison, elle n’aime pas ça. Puis elle risque de me frapper... »

Le jeune manieur de sabre ne savait pas ce qui liait ces deux-là, mais il était bien content que cette femme puisse maîtriser un peu le chien fou qu’était ce garçon. Il n’était pas méchant, loin de là. Mais il avait de l’énergie pour au moins quatre personnes. Enfin quand Franky et l’autre type à la coupe Afro ne s’en mêlait pas. Car leur amour pour la musique commun avait été connu par la plupart des habitants de la base. C’était avec beaucoup de chance que les créatures ne les avait pas repéré avec un tel tapage. Grâce à l’aide de Luffy, il trouva la cuisine où Sanji semblait presque danser. Ses ustensiles de cuisine comme partenaires. Il sourit en voyant le regard appréciateur que posait l’homme sur sa viande. 

« Bravo, je m’attendais à pire. Mais tes morceaux sont presque corrects. Pour cet effort, je dois de te récompenser comme il se doit. Pas d’alcool, car je me suis promis de te faire arrêter. »

Sanji s’était approché et avait frappé Luffy qui tentait de voler de la nourriture. 

« Luffy, tu attendras comme tout le monde. Si tu ne veux pas recevoir d’autres coups, tu ferais mieux de partir avant que je te serve en ragoût.   
\- Miam, c’est trop bon le ragoût, c’est ce que tu fais.  
\- Tu verras tout à l’heure. Sort de ma cuisine.  
\- Pourquoi Zoro, lui, il reste ?  
\- Parce que ce n’est pas un pique-assiette et il sait manier les instruments tranchants. Je pense qu’il sera utile aussi en cuisine comme commis.  
\- Bon courage Zoro, si tu as besoin d’aide, n’hésite pas. »

Il hocha simplement la tête en regardant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s’en aller non sans tenter une seconde fois de piquer de la nourriture à Sanji. Le cuisinier mit en action sa menace, c’est donc avec une grosse bosse qu’il allait rejoindre les autres. Mais Zoro ne s'en faisais pas plus que ça pour lui. Il y avait Chopper et Law pour soigner les blessures. 

« Donc, une récompense à donner, la voici. »

Sanji posa un bref baiser sur le coin des lèvres du sabreur. Il s’éloignait un peu avant de retourner dans la cuisine. 

« Tu étais sérieux pour cette histoire de commis ?   
\- Seulement à moitié, je sais que la cuisine n’est pas ton point fort. Mais tu sais couper des choses facilement. Avec un peu de pratique, tu feras de parfaits morceaux de viande et couper les légumes comme personne.  
\- Je pourrai presque être tenté et ça me permettra de penser un peu à autre chose que mon entraînement.  
\- Dans ce cas, tu seras mon commis. Je compte sur toi.  
\- D’ac, merci pour la récompense d’ailleurs.  
\- Oh, ce n’est rien par rapport à ce que je pourrai faire. À ce qu’on pourrait faire si ça va plus loin…  
\- Je suis vraiment en train de faire changer de bord.  
\- Non, j’aimerai toujours les femmes.  
\- Alors tu seras juste Bi.  
\- Peut-être. Mais il n’est pas encore près d’arriver le jour où je coucherai avec un homme.  
\- Peut-être, mais j’attends vos instruction chef mayonnaise. »

Il recevait un léger coup de poing dans l’épaule de la part du cuistot. Mais Zoro ne broncha pas et fit de son mieux pour suivre les directives du cuisinier. Il n'imaginait pas faire tout ça avec de simples couteaux. Mais ça pouvait servir pour combattre. Il se disait que l’air de rien, apprendre à mieux couper allait l’aider. Plus il abattait ces monstres, plus le monde serait à nouveau plus tranquille. 

« Tu penses que Luffy à raison pour le roi ou la reine ?   
\- Je pense que oui. Les plus grosses créatures semblent ne pas vouloir nous laisser aller quelque part. Comme si elle protégeait quelque chose. Sûrement comme dit Luffy, un être plus puissant les dirigeant, leur donnant peut-être naissance.  
\- Elle doit être énorme.  
\- Pas forcément… On la verra peut-être qui sait.  
\- Qui sait.  
\- Allons servir cette bande de ventre sans fond. »

Zoro rit et mit les assiettes sur un chariot qui semblait peser son poids. Il le poussa avec l’aide du cuisinier jusqu’à l’endroit où il mangeait. 


	7. Pique-assiette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ils étaient à peine rentrés que Luffy retenu de justesse Nami et Ussop était proche de chariot et piquait les quelques aliments qu’il pouvait atteindre. Zoro lâcha un soupir et écarta le voleur de nourriture à l’aide d’un de deux fourreaux, celui était de couleur bordeaux et pouvait voir la poignée du Katana qui dépassait. Sanji, voyant les choses déraper, lâcha un soupir avant de frotter avec affection le gourmand. 

« Luffy, je t’aime bien. Tu ferais mieux d’attendre que tout le monde soit servi et ne pas piquer dans les assiettes…  
\- J’ai faim. \- Dans ce cas, tu te serviras plus. Normalement, j’ai prévu assez pour contenter ton estomac et un peu ta gourmandise. Si tu es sage, tu auras une surprise.  
\- Une surprise ? À manger ?  
\- Peut-être, tu dois pour ça rester sage et pas voler dans les assiettes.  
\- D’accord. »

Des parents irresponsables, il y en avait partout, il avait une preuve de ce que ce genre de proches pouvait créer par leur négligence en la personne de ce garçon. Même si son père adoptif ne s’était jamais remis de la disparition de sa sœur aînée. Kuina. Il avait été là et lui avait appris à devenir de plus en plus bon en maniement du katana. Zoro se servit une bonne part de tous les plats. Il était content que sa viande soit si bien servie. Il mâchonna un de ces morceaux, elle était bonne l’air de rien. Il sourit. Le cuisinier était vraiment bien utile dans ce genre de situation. Bien manger, c’était essentiel pour savoir se battre correctement. Le manieur de sabre tendit la main vers l’alcool, vite stoppé par la main de Sanji. 

« J’ai mieux pour toi que cette boisson infernale.   
\- J’ai soif.  
\- Dans ce cas, ça tombe à pic. »

Sanji sortit une bouteille en verre dans lequel un liquide orange était enfermé. Il soulevait un sourcil. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait servir ce contenant. 

« On va faire croire à ton cerveau qu’il boit de l’alcool. Mais c’est que des jus de fruits avec un peu d’eau et des zeste de citron pour imiter l’amertume de tes boissons.   
\- En quoi le dire va faire que ça fonctionne sur moi.  
\- Teste avant de râler. »

Zoro lâcha un soupir et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Le goût était particulier, ça ne ressemblait à aucun alcool, mais c’était plutôt bon. Il se surprit à boire la moitié et sentir les zestes de citron chatouiller sa langue. Il papillonna des yeux avant de fixer le cuisinier. 

« Par quel tour de magie ?   
\- Pas de la magie, j’ai mis un peu de levure pour pain dans le mélange. Le but sera de diminuer cette part. La levure est utilisée pour de nombreux alcools. Celle-ci est délayée dans mes jus de fruits et de l’eau. Ça te plaît ?  
\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je t’aide à te défaire de l’alcool et je trompe ton cerveau.  
\- Merci, tu en a d’autres de ces merveilles ?  
\- Oui, j’en avais même des plus fortes, mais content que mon essai avec des doses plus raisonnables ai fonctionné. » 

Sanji fit glisser une caisse en bois qui semblait avoir vécu. De cette dernière dépassait une demi-douzaine de bouteilles de la boisson orange. 

« J’ai aussi testé d’autres mélanges, hâte que tu puisses tester.   
\- Tu n’es pas juste un cuisinier toi, tu sais faire de cocktails.  
\- Je devais savoir en faire pour plaire aux demoiselles.  
\- Et voilà que tu les sers à un homme.  
\- Je m’y ferai. »

Sanji avait sûrement raison. Il finit sa première bouteille et il se sentait un peu mieux. Cette levure pour pain était efficace. La douleur qui venait parfois rendre ses mouvements douloureux partait. C’était presque magique. Sans oublier ses images d’une créature qui mangeait sa famille adoptive. Oui, il savait que le père de Kuina n’était pas le sien, mais il avait toujours vu ainsi. 

« Faudra qu’on se raconte un peu nos vies pendant nos moments de libre.   
\- C’est une bonne idée comme une mauvaise, mais pourquoi pas. Va en parler aux autres. Je suis sûr que certains seront plus que partant. Puis ça t’aidera à faire connaissance.  
\- et toi ?  
\- en tant que cuisinier, je sais certaines choses, mais je serai heureux de savoir ce qu’ils ont tous a partagé.  
\- D’accord, on essayera d’être tous ensemble.  
\- Avec Luffy comme second, tu réussiras à rameuter du monde.  
\- Oui, c’est ce que je pense aussi. »

Zoro sourit emporta sa caisse sous le bras, il s’approchait de Luffy avec un sourire. Ce dernier faisait un concours de grimaces avec Chopper et Ussop. Nami les regardait avec un regard tendre. La jeune femme lui sourit. C’était agréable de la voir de bonne humeur. Les pitreries des autres avaient un côté marrant. Pour peu, il aurait rejoint cette bande de joyeux lurons. Mais il connaissait que peu ces personnes en vérité. C’était l’occasion ou jamais. 

« Un peu de jus ?   
\- Non merci, mais c’est gentil, tu voulais quelque chose ?  
\- parler à Luffy, mais aussi à toi. Je me demandais si on pourrait se parler à cœur ouvert tous ensemble. Je sais que Luffy veut dépasser Roger, mais on ne sait pas grand-chose les uns des autres.  
\- Ce n’est pas faux, je vais demander de l’aide à cet abruti, il a un truc pour mettre les gens dans sa poche. »

Si même elle le disait, c’est que son impression était bonne. Suivre Luffy semblait presque normal. Zoro le vit pencher la tête et faire un visage plus sérieux, ce qui arrêta ses camarades de grimaces. Le trio semblait concentré et puis Luffy se leva pour sauter sur Zrro, mais comment ce mec fait pour sauter aussi loin et sans élan. Il était élastique ce type ? En tout cas, il était plutôt content.

« Je suis plus que partant ! On commence ? »


	8. Réunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Zoro et Luffy commencèrent dont par ceux avec qui le garçon aux cheveux noirs jouaient avant de se faire interrompre par le manieur de sabre. 

« Les gars, ça vous dis qu’on parle tous ensemble autour d’une table ? On pourrait apprendre à se connaître vraiment.   
\- Pourquoi pas, je sais peu de chose sur mon collègue plus âgé, hâte d’entendre son histoire. Disait Chopper avec un enthousiasme digne de l’enfant qu’il était encore en partie.  
\- Ils ne savent rien du grand Ussop, donc oui, je suis partant.  
\- Génial, on se dit à tout à l’heure. Parlez-en autour de vous. »

Zoro souleva un sourcil, ce Luffy avait convaincu ces deux-là assez facilement. Il était surpris de cette façon de faire, mais elle fonctionnait. Ce garçon avait un grand sourire et était vraiment gentil. Ça donnait envoie de le suivre dans son but. En conseillant de le faire avec ce garçon, Sanji avait eu un bon instinct. Il le remercierait plus tard. En attendant, ils continuèrent leur progression et ce fut les deux derniers de la base qui furent les plus difficiles à trouver. Sans compter qu’ils étaient perdus. Le manieur de katanas s’en voulait un peu, mais le garçon qui l’accompagnait trouvait ça amusant, il n’avait jamais vu autant d’armes, et même des robots, il y avait donc un autre inventeur que Franky dans cette base. Il était content, plus de personnes pouvaient se battre, plus ils en finiraient rapidement avec ces créatures. Ils finirent par tomber sur l’homme à la coupe afro super mince. Il chantait doucement à un canard qui lui arrivait à la hanche. C’était une petite créature ? Il sortit un de ses katanas. 

« Ne vous en faites pas, cette chose n’est pas méchante, elle est comme nous, une création de la nature, en plus d’avoir été en contact avec des scientifiques mal intentionné…  
\- Si tu le dis, justement, on voudrait apprendre à mieux se connaître tous ensemble. Tu pourrais venir.  
\- Je prendrai cet animal avec moi et ma guitare.  
\- Comme tu veux, tu n’as pas vu la fille avec les cheveux bleu ?  
\- Elle doit dormir à cette heure. Mais prenez cet oiseau, elle se réveillera sûrement... »

Zoro ne savait pas qui était cet homme, mais il semblait en savoir plus qu’il en disait déjà. Qu’était-il arrivé à ses personnes, pourquoi il le comptait dans ces personnes manipulés par les scientifiques ? À cause de ses cheveux verts ? Il en savait rien, mais Luffy se laissa guider par le canard. Il semblait pas plus effrayé que ça. 

« Il y a des créatures gentilles, dis-moi canard ?  
\- Coin ?  
\- Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?  
\- Coin co coin coin !  
\- Oh, je vois... »

Attendez, il pouvait le comprendre ? Lui-même n’entendait que des coins. Vraiment, ce garçon était plein de surprises. Zoro n’était pas au bout de ses découvertes avec une personne pareille. Qu’allait-il apprendre durant cette réunion. Un part de lui soufflait que ça changerait sa vie. 

Zoro retrouva non seulement ceux qu’il avait parlés, mais aussi d’autres personnes, y compris la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Elle souriait et tenait dans sa main une tasse fumante. À l’odeur, il aurait dit du café. Il s’installa à la droite de Luffy et la gauche de Sanji. Il sourit devant le nombre de personnes qu’il y avait dans cette pièce. Les capacités des uns et des autres pouvaient aider pour survivre plus longtemps avec ou sans créatures. Il mit une main sur ses katanas, pour se rassurer, il n'était pas le genre à s’imposer, mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Il respira. Il entendit le rire du garçon qui l’avait aidé. 

« Laisse-moi attirer l’attention. Et après, je te donne la parole. »

Il hocha simplement la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il allait faire pour attirer l’attention ou interrompre les discussions entre certaines personnes. On pouvait voir que Robin s’était fait une amie de Nami. La bleue caressait le canard avec un léger sourire en écoutant Ussop et le gars à la coupe afro. Il inspira et cria un coup comme une de ces créatures, certains sursautait, puis tu avais Zoro, Sanji et Franky qui semblait à l’attaque pour découper la tête de cet homme. Il s’esclaffa avant de se tourner vers le manieur de sabre. 

« C’est à toi maintenant cheveux vert.  
\- Je me nomme Zoro, Luffy. Bon, j’ai parlé à Sanji et je me suis rendu compte qu’on savait que peu les uns des autres. J’aimerais qu’on apprenne à se connaître. On va faire un tour, chacun va se présenter et parler un peu de lui. Puis ensuite une personne du cercle posera une question et un autre et ainsi de suite. Tout ce que je demande, c’est qu’on ne coupe pas la parole de quelqu’un, sauf si ça le concerne directement et directement. Le premier qui le fait sera de corvée. Et comme la base est grande, je plains d’avance le pauvre homme ou femme. Je commence donc. Comme j’ai dit à cet abruti, mon nom est Zoro, je manie les katanas, mon style est à trois lames, mais j’ai perdu une de mes lames dans le ventre de ces choses dehors. En même temps que mon œil, je me souviens pas trop de mon enfance jusqu’à mes huit ans où j’ai été adopté par celui que je considère comme un père. »

Les autres le regardaient, mais Zoro n’en avait que faire. Il avait été franc. Quand il vit l’immense sourire de Luffy, il était sûr que ce dernier prendrait le relais.

« C’est mon tour, moi, c’est Luffy. Je serai celui qui tuera la reine ou le roi. Ou je ferai en sorte qu’on puisse vivre avec ces choses. Elles ne sont pas là pour rien. Je peux comprendre certaines d’entre elle et j’arrive à sauter de grandes distances. Je ne connais pas ma mère et mon père, je l’ai vu deux fois. C’est tout. »

La vie de Luffy semblait avoir été aussi mouvementé que la sienne. Qu’en serait-il des autres ? 


	9. Histoires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Zoro vit clairement le sourire d'Ussop, celui de Franky. Par contre, il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, Robin et Sanji ne semblait les plus enthousiastes à raconter leur vie. Heureusement, ce n’était pas leur tour, c’était le tour de la demoiselle aux cheveux bleu. 

« Je me nomme Nefetari Vivi, je suis ce que les gens appellent parfois un bébé éprouvette. Mes parents avaient du mal à avoir un enfant. Les scientifiques ont fini par encourager la fécondation de l’ovule ont mis des vitamines et certaines sont à la limite du légal. Ce qui explique mes cheveux bleu naturel. Mes parents m’ont élevé avec amour, sans un homme nommé crocodile, j’aurai peut-être encore mon père. Je sais grimper facilement dans les auteurs et ma vue est perçante. Même la nuit. Je suis d’ailleurs souvent de garde à cause de ce don. »

La demoiselle s’endormit dès qu’elle toucha le siège de sa chaise. Zoro ne lui en voulait pas, car elle avait fait de son mieux pour rester éveillé jusqu’à maintenant. C’était au tour du type trop maigre et la coupe afro. Il siffla un air, il sortit sa guitare et se mit à chanter. Son timbre, c’était lui le Soul king. 

« On m’appelle le Soul King, mais mon nom en dehors est Brook, j’ai vécu un moment dans le coma, je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de ma vie d’avant. Mais tout ce que je sais, ce sont les airs qui me sont resté dans la tête sont de cette époque pour la plupart. Je cours rapidement et je suis si léger que c’est presque un crime, mais je suis un être à part. Comme beaucoup, ici, j’ai des capacités. Je peux endormir une créature grâce à mes chants, mais aussi les immobilisé le temps de ma tirade. Je ne sais plus quel est mon âge, mais je suis sûrement le plus âgé ici... »

Il finit par déposer sa guitare à ses pieds. Il avait devant lui le fameux Soul King. Zoro se demandait bien ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu’il soit toutes ces années dans le coma. Mais en tout cas, il semblait content d’être éveillé et reprenait un comportement presque enfantin. En suivant Luffy, c’était bien pire. Mais voir toutes ces personnes heureuses lui faisait plaisir. Il choppa une des bouteilles de Sanji et la buvait directement au goulot. La boisson lui faisait du bien. Ces histoires étaient un peu tristes, mais c’étaient peut-être ces personnes que la science à traité si mal qui aiderait à ce que la situation s’arrange plus tard. Et posa un regard sur l’adolescent, c’était son tour, peut-être, il en saurait plus sur les bois qui dépassait de sa tête. 

« Je suis Chopper, je suis… Je suis un monstre… Un pur produit de la science. Mais je n’en veux pas trop aux docteurs. La seule chose que je regrette, c’est que j’en ai bien peur, c’est que l’expérience avec laquelle je suis né a été le déclencheur de ce qui arrive. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je voulais aider mon père et ma mère. J’ai été victime d’une créature monstrueuse. Elle ressemblait à ce moment à un tas de boue dans lequelle flotait diverses parties du corps d’animaux ou humaines.   
\- J’avais raison pour la reine.  
\- J’ignore si c’est ça Luffy. Tu ce dont je me souviens après c’est qu’elle est partie en me laissant un cadeau.  
\- Tes bois ?  
\- Non... »

Il frotta son nez, et le bout de ce dernier était si bleu que ça semblait être irréel. Mais pourtant, Zoro ne voyait pas en quoi cet adolescent était un monstre. Il était en partie créature. Il sentait que Law étudiait un peu le petit médecin avec l’autorisation de ce dernier. D’ailleurs, il était à côté. 

« Mon nom ? Trafalgar Law. Appelez-moi juste Law, ça suffira. Je ne sais pas si je suis spécial ou pas. Mais j’ai manqué de mourir étant petit. C’est grâce à mon tuteur que je suis toujours là. Il était un donneur compatible de moelle osseuse. Malgré qu’on n'était pas du même sang. Je lui dois tout. Il était un peu particulier, lui aussi. Il parlait que très peu et était excessivement maladroit. Je suis médecin, parce que je voulais aider le plus de gens possible. J’ai suivi Robin parce qu’elle était calme et j’avais besoin de ça. Je devrai peut-être d’ailleurs trouver d’autres personnes à suivre.   
\- Hors de question, je t’aime déjà Trifouillis.  
\- Et pourquoi ? Par ce que je t’ai sauvé une fois ? Tu n’es même pas certain que serait capable de te suivre dans ta folie, imbécile.  
\- Tu restes, on trouvera des lieux où tu seras plus calme. Je suis sûr que tu t’attends déjà avec Chopper.  
\- Il est surprenant. Mais on n'a pas fini de voir comment l’ADN de ces choses fonctionnait.  
\- Donc tu reste, comme ça ta curiosité sera assouvie. »

Law lâcha un soupir avant de poser un regard sur Robin, cette dernière étouffait un rire derrière sa main. La jeune s’amusait de la façon d’agir du garçon qui sautait comme une puce. Law avait lui aussi de belles cernes, avec la fille aux cheveux bleus, il faisait la paire. C’était au tour d'Ussop. Il s’appuya sur sa main. 

« Je suis Ussop, je suis animateur de la radio de la survie. J’ai une bonne imagination et malgré tout, j’ai vécu beaucoup de choses. Déjà, mon long nez peut repérer les endroits où il y a de l’eau. Ensuite, je suis un inventeur de génie. Le meilleur qui soit. Je ne suis pas fâché de rencontrer une personne qui arrive à me suivre sur la technique. Je suis le chef de cette base depuis des mois, on se cache ici sans que les monstres nous attaquent. Ils ne semblent pas aimer le coin. Mais c’est parce que je suis trop génial ou qu’ils sont sensibles aux ondes radio. »

Toutes les hypothèses étaient bonnes à prendre. Zoro se contenta de boire avec un sourire. 


	10. Réunion partie deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

« C’est génial ça, Franky, Ussop vous avez entendu.   
\- C’est clair comme de l’eau de roche. Je les intégrerai à mes inventions. D’ailleurs, j’en profite pour parler un peu de moi. »

L’homme était toujours impressionnant, il se demandait comment il faisait pour rester aussi bâti sans faire trop de sport. Zoro put voir le sourire de Robin, c’était à son tour normalement, mais l’homme avait pris sa place. Il se doutait que ces deux-là avait dû se parler un peu avant. Ils étaient tellement collés ensemble qu’on aurait un couple. Une part de lui n’était pas d’accord face à cette idée. Il ressentait comme souvent, l’envie de la protéger. Elle aussi avait un truc qui ressemblait les gens. 

« Je suis Franky, comme disait Luffy, je suis un inventeur. Je suis mécanicien et menuisier de base. Le bois, c’est mon premier amour, c’est les années qui m’ont poussé doucement dans la mécanique. J’étais fasciné par ses choses qui bougeaient sans aide. Parfois avec de la musique. Et puis j’ai rencontré Robin à la bibliothèque de l’université. Je cherchais à l’époque une alternative plus écologique à l’essence. Sans vous mentir, j’ai trouvé, mais les créatures ne m’ont pas laissé le temps de déposer mon brevet. Heureusement, il reste dans ma tête. Sans ça, je crois qu’un riche aurait pris mon idée pour la déclarer sienne.   
\- Typique des hommes rempli de pognons, je les hais. Je les hais.  
\- J’ai été élevé par un homme qui a fini par mourir en volant me défendre de ces créatures. J’ai été un peu tête brûlé. Je pensais que ma force à elle seule pouvait suffire… Il me manque. »

Robin lui tendit un mouchoir, il se moucha dedans dans un bruit de trompette. Les deux se regardèrent un moment, la jeune femme lâcha un soupir. 

« Je vais être brève. Je n’aime pas parler de moi. Je me nomme Robin. Je suis passionné d’histoire et d’archéologie. Je lis énormément, ce qui a conduit à ma rencontre avec Franky. Je hais les scientifiques autant que Nami détestent les riches. Je suis un être génétiquement modifié, moi aussi. Désolé Chopper, tu n’es pas le seul... »

L’adolescent se leva et alla serra la jeune femme. Si le jeune homme avait été en contact avec la première créature. Quelles expériences avait vécu la dame qui se tenait devant eux. 

« Si j’ai rencontré Zoro, c’est par miracle. Le jour où s’est rencontré, j’avais fait une fugue et j’avais filé à l’école. Le directeur de ton établissement a été très gentil. Il m’a gardé autant que possible, avant que les scientifiques me retrouve…  
\- Je ne savais pas, mais ça explique ta disparition soudaine. Tu étais ma seule amie à l’époque. Si on oublie ma sœur adoptive.  
\- Je sais… Quand elle a été malade, je l’ai vu de loin… Désolé Zoro.  
\- Ce n’est pas ta faute, ni la mienne… Je dois faire mon deuil… Elle me manque.  
\- Plus avance, plus on remarque nos points communs... »

Luffy se leva et hurla.

« On est tous écorché par la vie. Scientifiques ou riches, tout ce que je sais, c’est que les créatures veulent à nous, les humains. Et pour ça, on doit faire en sorte que ça cesse.   
\- Te connaissant, tu pourrais la mettre de notre côté cette reine.  
\- Qui sait. Mais content que tu puisses compter sur moi, Nami.  
\- Tu m’as sauvé, je te dois ça. C’est à mon tour en plus.  
\- C’est ça. Lance-toi Nami et celui qui se moque, il tâtera de mon poing.  
\- Je sais me défendre seule. Imbécile. » 

Le jeune homme rit, c’est là qu’on remarquait que son hilarité était spéciale, lui aussi. Toutes ces expériences rendaient le rire étrange ? Non, il cherchait trop loin. Ça n’avait sûrement rien à voir. Il était sûrement trop sobre. Ou juste trop paranoïaque. Il se leva pour prendre une bouteille. 

« Zoro, tout va bien ?   
\- juste que mon cerveau qui fait des liens louches.  
\- J’ai toujours su que tu étais plus qu’une brute épaisse comme le décrivaient tes détracteurs.  
\- Je les castrerais, ces petits cons.  
\- C’est sûr que sans Kuina, il aurait sûrement plus d’accident.  
\- elle était mon frein. Ma sœur. Je l’aimais. Si on passait à la suivante, Nami... »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux soupira avant de fusiller du regard l’homme aux cheveux vert. Il récupérait sa boisson. Il sourit à Sanji avant de la boire doucement. 

« Passe m’en un coup, je crois que j’en ai besoin.   
\- C’est ma gnôle. Je partage que peu. Mais Sanji a sûrement une bouteille toute faite rien pour les yeux des femmes.  
\- Je ne te permets pas, tête de mousse. Intervint Sanji.  
\- La ferme, mayonnaise gentleman. »

La jeune femme voulant cesser le combat les frappa tous les deux sur les crânes. Et son coup fit mal ; très mal. Il était solide, mais sa force herculéenne allait lui laissé un coup et une belle bosse. Son adversaire, lui aussi semblait dans le même état. Ça le rassurait. 

« Cessez de vous chamailler, on a autre chose à faire que se prendre le chou pour des broutilles.  
\- On sait Nami, c’est notre façon à nous de dire qu’on s’apprécie, sinon je ne le laisserai pas rentrer dans ma cuisine. Tu sais combien c’est précieux pour moi.  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais j’ai pu le voir depuis qu’on est dans cette base. D’ailleurs, vous ne pensez pas qu’on devra la quitter à un moment ? »

Le groupe se regarda un moment. 

« Oui, mais je veux qu’on reste ensemble, je trouve notre groupe trop cool.   
\- On peut se déplacer ensemble, ça doit pouvoir se faire. En tant que médecin, je vais rester et que je sais que l’autre singe va m’embêter toute la semaine si j’ai ne serait-ce l’idée de partir.  
-Maintenant que j’ai trouvé un médecin sympa, je te garde.   
\- Il y a aussi Chopper. Oui, mais avec toi, c’est encore mieux.  
\- Galère... »


	11. Fruits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il ne restait que lui et Sanji. Si on suit l’ordre, il sera le dernier. Zoro se frottait la tête, encore douloureuse après le coup donné par Nami. Il notait dans un coin de sa tête de pas trop la contrarier. Il posa un regard sur le cuisinier qui grimaçait. Il fini par se lever. Il retira de sa bouche un bâton de réglisse. Depuis quand il avait été là ? C’était ce que se demandait le manieur de sabre. Il croisa les bras et attendait que cet homme prenne la parole. 

« Je me nomme Sanji, je suis le troisième enfant d’une famille quintuplé. Ma mère avait des difficultés à avoir des enfants à pris un médicament pour nous avoir. Malheureusement, notre arrivée l’a beaucoup fragilisé. Elle est morte, j’avais huit ans. J’étais le plus humain de ma fratrie, la seule qui me comprenait en dehors de ma mère, c’est mon unique sœur. Mon père était fier des autres enfants, pas de moi. Ils étaient les parfaits héritiers pour son entreprise des plus frauduleuse ; et moi, déjà à l’époque, j’adorai cuisiner. Une honte pour mon père. C’était le travail des domestiques. Pas d’un jeune parrain ou chef d’une branche tout aussi louche. J’ai vécu des années dans l’ignorance, c’est un chef qui m’a pris sous son aile, grâce à ma sœur, je ne revois pas mon père. Je ne suis plus l’un des leurs, c’est pour ça que je porte son nom à lui Akaishi. Je ne sais pas si les scientifiques ont eu un impact dans ma vie, mais je dois signaler que je suis insensible au feu.   
\- Trop classe Sanji. Ne t’inquiète pas, maintenant, tu es avec nous.  
\- Merci Luffy. Je laisse le cactus s’exprimer à présent. »

la pique était pour le taquiner, il ne devait pas réagir, sous peine de recevoir une autre coup de cette sorcière. C’est que ça faisait encore mal. Il grogna avant de fusiller du regard le cuisinier. 

« Je me nomme Zoro, je suis un manieur de sabre. J’ai vécu des années avec mon père adoptif et ma sœur que je considérais comme ma famille. Ils sont morts sous les coups de la maladie et ses fichues créatures ont osé profané leurs tombes. Même tué mon père. Oui, il était malheureux depuis la mort de Kuina. Mais il se battait. Si j’ai les cheveux verts, c’est sûrement à cause des médicaments contre la dépression qu’on m’avait donné à l’époque. Ils étaient expérimentaux, ils permettaient, selon eux de calmer mon penchant violent. Ce qui ne fonctionnait pas vraiment, au vu de ma réputation que j’avais au lycée. J’avais réussi à la canaliser dans trois sports. Le maniement du Katanas, la danse et la course à pied.   
\- La danse ? Je suis sûr que c’était pour draguer de la minette.  
\- Non pour améliorer mes coups aux katanas, c’était une idée de mon père. Et il n’avait pas tort. Savoir déplacer son corps est important en combat. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, l’un comme l’autre se retenait de se lancer des vacheries. Un fils de mafieux et un orphelin. Ils formaient la paire. Le groupe fini par s’éparpiller. Sentant que ça allait déraper. Robin se mit entre eux. 

« Allez vous calmer chacun de votre côté. Nous devons préparer notre prochain voyage, tous ensemble. Je pense que même si on voulait former deux groupes, on finirait par se retrouver. Je ne connais pas encore bien Vivi, ni les autres, mais j’aime beaucoup ce Luffy. C’est un bon gars. Et puis on a beaucoup en commun.   
\- Bien, je le fais parce que je t’aime bien.  
\- Je sais, et je suis sûre que ne voit de moi que ton amie.  
\- La meilleure que j’ai. Tu arrives à me comprendre.  
\- Car je sais ce qu’est vivre dans la colère, dans la culpabilité… Je m’en suis voulu des années. Des années, ça va mieux depuis ce jour, le fameux jour où Roger a reporté sa victoire. Pour avoir tué une grande créature. Ces créatures, qui étaient discrètes, n’étaient plus une invention. Elles sont bel et bien là. Qui sait que c’est une d’entre elle qui a tué ces personnes auxquelles on tenait. »

Zoro hocha la tête, il partit s’isoler dans un coin de la base. Il s’allongea en fixant le plafond et fini par s’endormir. C’est quelques heures plus tard qu’il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Le canard avec lequel parlait Luffy était là à ses côtés. Il dormait en lançant de temps à autre un petit bruit digne de l’oiseau avec lequel il était croisé. Il s’étira un peu avant de se gratter l’arrière du crâne. Au moins son repos avait permis à se sentir un peu mieux. Il n’avait pas de douleur sur le crâne, c’était fini. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se perdit, il était arrivé à l’infirmerie où le cuisinier se faisait soigner les mains. 

« Couper des fruits énervés, ça peut-être dangereux.   
\- Imbécile, tu aurais pu te calmer autrement ? En dormant ou en frappant dans un mannequin.  
\- Nami voulait un de mes cocktails que j’ai créé pour toi. Tu ne voulais pas partager ; et en tant qu’amoureux des femmes. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça ainsi.  
\- Tu t’es bien arrangé, laisse-moi la découpe cette fois. Monsieur le Bi, pas si bisexuel que ça.  
\- J’ai un profond respect pour les femmes à cause de ma mère et ma sœur sûrement... »

Zoro lâcha un soupir avant de suivre le cuistot jusqu’à la pièce où il virevoltait souvent. Sanji poussa de son bras un tas de fruiits déjà un peu découpé. Il vit le fruit où il avait eu du sang. Par soucis d’hygiène, il lava l’aliment. 

« Indique-moi ce que je dois faire de ces fruits. Cuisinier pervers.   
\- Tu les coupes en petits morceaux, ça doit être de ton niveau cervelle de mousse.  
\- en effet, par contre, évite tes piques devant Nami.  
\- On est d’accord sur ça... »


	12. Rapprochement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ils rirent un moment, content d’avoir ce genre de peur en commun. La force de Nami était une menace à prendre au sérieux. Avec un bâton, elle pourrait garder une distance entre elle et les créatures. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait être assez forte et agile pour une lance. Mais Zoro n’était pas vraiment agile avec ce genre d’arme. La seule qu’il avait pu maîtriser en dehors du katana, c’est la faux. L’arme qu’on attribuait à la faucheuse. Ça avait quelque chose de classe. Il se demandait quelle capacité pouvait mettre fin ou rendre les créatures moins promptes à les manger. Il poussa su bout du couteau les morceaux de fruits. Les couteaux, c’était pour lui des mini-katanas. Donc pour lui, qu’il sache les manier. Cela semblait être aucun souci. 

« Parfait, merci pour le nettoyage, j’aurai cru que j’aurai dû le faire. Mais non. Je suis agréablement surpris.   
\- Le sang, c’est quelque chose qui peut transporter beaucoup de choses. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre d’ingrédient entre dans tes fameuses bouteilles.  
\- C’est vrai, il y a parfois de l’orange sanguine ou de la tomate si tu veux ajouter un peu de salé. Mais jamais de vrai sang. Pas même de ces créatures qu’on peux tuer. Et ma viande, est généralement à point depuis deux ans. Quand tout a commencé. Quand Roger est mort. Quand Newgate a fini par le suivre sous le rire d’un autre. Peut-être la créature, ou un scientifique fou.  
\- Personne ne sait au final ce qui s’est passé ce jour-là.  
\- Il y a des témoins, comme un certain Shanks qui est depuis lors n’a qu’un bras. Ainsi que trois cicatrices sur la partie droite de son visage.  
\- Il ne doit pas être beau à voir.  
\- Depuis, ça a sûrement cicatrisé. Mais oui.  
\- Je vais faire les mélanges à présent.  
\- Tu as mis des pansements ?  
\- J’ai de quoi me soigner rapidement dans la cuisine. Mais si ça saigne encore, j’irai voir Law.  
\- Bon choix ; si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me retrouver ?  
\- Pas vraiment… Tu as tendance à te perdre. »

Zoro grogna avant de lui donner un porte-clé, il avait l’autre dans ses poches. C’est un objet que lui donnait Kuina quand elle ne voulait pas qu’ils se perdent trop. Intrigué, le cuisiner observa cet objet. 

« Il y en a deux, si les deux sont proches, la lumière clignote, comme tu peux le remarquer. Ne le perds pas, c’est un des derniers souvenirs que j’ai de Kuina avec mon Katana blanc. C’est le sien. Enfin, c’était… Fait attention à toi. Love Cook... »

Il n’avait pas vraiment plus envie que ça de parler. Il alla dans un coin pour boire un peu et dormir. Il trouva une chambre vide, il s’installa dans le lit et fini par s’y endormir. Ne prenant pas gaffe à son environnement, s’endormir partout était une capacité qu’il avait. Tant qu’il n’y avait pas de danger. Il pouvait se reposer et éviter de trop penser. C’était ça ou s’entraîner jusqu’à son corps n’en puisse plus. Étant sportif, il savait que les pauses étaient bonnes aussi. 

C’est un peu plus tard qu’il se réveilla avec une délicieuse odeur qui embaumait les environs. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour tomber sur le cuisinier blond qui posait un plateau dans un coin de la pièce. L’objet clignotant à un de ses doigts. Ils étaient si fins, si longs, ça ne devait pas toujours être facile de cuisiner avec ce genre d’outils. C’est comme ça sûrement que Sanji voyait pourtant cette partie de son anatomie. 

« Merci, mais tu aurais pu m’appeler.   
\- J’ai préféré te laisser dormir. Comme tu m’as dit que c’était ce que tu faisais.  
\- Tu es trop gentil. Bon, goûtons cette petite merveille.  
\- Tu aimes vraiment ma cuisine ?  
\- Bien sûr, ce n’est pas parce que je te charrie que je te déteste. J’ai l’impression qu’avec toi, je peux rester moi-même. Du coup, je suis plus bourru à tes côtés. Si dépasse les limites, il faut m’arrêter.  
\- Que tu sois ainsi, ne me dérange pas. Je me suis fait. Puis, je dois dire que je m’ennuie jamais avec toi pour me rappeler que je suis plus qu’un cuisinier.  
\- Tu es humain et un bon combattant, je dois dire qu’entre toi, moi et Luffy, on a une bonne base. Les autres se débrouillent. J’ai l’impression qu’on pourra aller loin. Tous ensemble.  
\- Tu parles comme Luffy. Il m’a déjà dit ça. Alors que je lui criais dessus pour avoir piqué dans les réserves. »

Zoro pouffa, Luffy avait cette façon d’agir, si enfantin et en même temps si adulte. Ce garçon avait vraiment un truc. Un truc qui les rassemblait tous. Si différents et pourtant si semblable. S’il devait nommer le groupe, peut-être que ça aurait un rapport avec le chapeau de paille que portait ce garçon parlant aux créatures. Peut-être que tout finirait bien, sans trop de blessés. Mais bon, ça, c’était le côté positif. Robin de son côté imaginait le pire. Il savait qu’elle avait toujours cette fâcheuse habitude. 

Il se souvenait avec nostalgie de ses moments, où il avait essayé de la faire voir les choses plus positivement. Mais sans succès. 

« Ne reste pas debout, installe-toi Love Cook.  
\- Pourquoi ce surnom ?  
\- Il m’est venu comme ça. Avoue que tu aimes faire plaisir, draguer.  
\- Les seuls que j’ai dragués, c’était ces dames et toi.  
\- Tu avoues donc que je suis une de tes victimes.  
\- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu es bien foutu.  
\- Merci, mais ce n’est pas avec des compliments dont viendrai dans ton lit.  
\- Oh, juste une fatigue a suffit.  
\- J’ai dormi dans ton lit ?  
\- Il faut croire…  
\- Merde ! »

Il se leva avant de manger rapidement et partir dans un autre endroit pour s’y entraîner.


	13. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Zoro arriva dans une pièce vide. Elle devait sûrement servir à stocker des choses ou s’entraîner. Comme lui le faisait. Il respira à fond et ferma son œil unique. Il étendait ses sensations pour y déceler une présence. Celle d’une personne dormant dans un coin de la pièce. Il pouffa, ça devenait une habitude pour les gens de cet endroit de squatter les pièces qui semblaient vides. Le manieur de katana respira à fond. Leur départ prochain pour un autre endroit approchait. Même si cette base était bien protégée par les ondes radios. Ils savaient tous que ça finirait par ne plus suffire. Alors que Robin et Nami rassemblaient le plus d’objets utiles ou non pour la suite. Franky et Ussop s’étaient associé pour fabriquer une arme pour combattre les créatures de la voiture. Il espérait que ça fonctionnaient comme le voulaient ces deux hommes. Car les inventions étaient un plus dans leur combat. 

Il fit quelques mouvements afin de les rendre encore meilleurs. Chaque position devait être le plus vu pour éviter tout mouvement superflu qui pourrait lui être fatal. Surtout en combat réel. Il était surpris que des créatures aussi grandes pouvaient faire parfois des mouvements si souples. Témoignant de nombreuses de ces choses qui possédaient des gènes d’insectes. Il passa des heures entières ainsi, c’est au réveil de la présence endormie qu’il cessa. Il vit clairement que c’était Brook. Le musicien avait une longue épée qui rangea dans une canne. Un moyen ingénieux de cacher sa lame dans le monde en paix d’avant. 

« J’ignorais que vous maîtrisiez une lame.  
\- En effet, peu de gens le savent. Mais je crois que je peux vous faire confiance. Mon oncle m’a toujours dit d’avoir un moyen de me défendre, quoi qu’il arrive. Cette canne m’a accompagné tout le long de ma carrière, mes fans l’on souvent imité, mais jamais égalé. Car vous êtes un des seuls à savoir son secret. Mon oncle est mort, il y a des années, empoisonné.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, mon deuil a été fait, le tien n’est pas fini. Je m’en suis rendu compte quand on a parlé de ta sœur adoptive. Elle te manque sûrement.  
\- Oui, beaucoup, elle me surpassait au niveau combat jusqu’à il y a un an sa mort. C’était une femme forte qui aurait pu nous suivre dans ce combat. Mais une de ces choses l’a empalé avant de se jeter sur notre père. Je les ai défendu, tous les deux, autant que possible. C’est après des heures que la chose n’était plus qu’un tas de sang. Je me suis enfui. C’est là que j’ai perdu mon œil. Le sang les attire. Je me suis battu des mois entiers tout seul. Puis, j’ai eu un message de Robin. Et me voici ici.  
\- Tu ne t’entends vraiment pas avec Sanji ?  
\- Je m’entends avec lui, on aime juste se taquiner. Je suppose que c’est pour confronter nos fiertés respectives. Je dirai même qu’on s’apprécie beaucoup.  
\- En résumé, vous faites les coqs pour savoir qui est le plus fort. Faites attention que ce conflit ne nous freine pas trop. Faites ce qu’il semble juste pour vous deux. »

Zoro hocha la tête. Il sortit de la pièce. Vu l’âge de l’homme, il ne mettait pas en doute ce qu’il disait. Le manieur de katanas se mit en route sans savoir où il allait. De toute façon, s’il voulait aller quelque part, il avait de fortes chances de se retrouver à un autre endroit. Il détestait vraiment son sens d’orientation complètement à chier. Et ça l’embêtait avec force. Cette fois-ci, quand il ouvrit la porte, il fit face à Ussop et Franky. Le duo le fixa un moment. 

« Je ne faisais que passer.   
\- Tu tombes bien. Tu pourrais me dire si ce que nous avons créé est facile à prendre en main pour un novice.  
\- Je n’ai pas ce genre d’arme.  
\- On sait, mais pour notre groupe, on a besoin de savoir comment tu sens son poids et le reste. »

Il lâcha un soupir avant de prendre l’arme. Elle était pas si lourde que ça. Mais pas non plus légère comme une plume. Il la rendit aux inventeurs avec prudence. Il n’avait pas envie que sa précipitation encourage l’arme à lâcher une de ses munitions dans cette pièce. 

« Le poids me semble bon, après je demanderai plus à Robin pour avoir confirmation. Vu la force de Nami, elle n’aura pas de soucis pour porter un bazooka.   
\- Merci Zoro, tu peux y aller ne te perds pas trop.  
\- Je me marre, Ussop... »

C’était vraiment connu dans cette base qu’il se perdait toujours. Apparement oui. Il sortit et laissa son instinct le guider. Il le conduisait dans le salon. Ce dernier était occupé par Luffy qui tentait de s’approcher de ce qui était sûrement la cuisine. Il massa le sommet de son crâne. Il attrapa le col de l’Homme aux cheveux noirs qui faisait des bons extraordinaires. 

« Tu ne devrai pas faire ça.   
\- Mais j’ai faim.  
\- Luffy, est-ce souvent le cas ?  
-Hum… Ouais.   
\- Tu penses que c’est à cause des expériences sur toi.  
-Possible, mais j’ai vraiment faim.   
\- Pour tromper ta faim, tu veux bien un jeu, un combat amical ou quelque chose du genre ?  
\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
\- J’ai envie, puis je dois dire que je suis un peu curieux de ta façon de combattre. »

Le jeune laissa échapper son rire si particulier ; convaincu, il se laissait guider vers une pièce totalement vide. Il fixait le jeune homme. 

« Je n’utiliserai que le dos de ma lame.   
\- J’espère bien. Moi, je n'utiliserai pas trop mes bonds. Je sais que ça donne un avantage certain.  
\- Nous avons un accord. »

Le combat entre Zoro et Luffy était purement amical et permettait à l’un comme l’autre de voir un peu la force de l’autre. Et distraire Luffy de sa faim.


	14. Livraison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Quand vint l’heure du repas, Luffy et Zoro était toujours en plein combat. C’est l’intervention musclée de Nami couplée à celle de Franky qui les arrêtait. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de rire ensemble. Ils se laissèrent conduire à la table. Ils n’avaient pas trop de choix. Il fallait dire que ces deux-là avaient une grande force. Si pour Franky ça se voyait. Pour Nami, c’était le coup magistral qu’elle avait fait qui restait dans la mémoire du manieur de sabre. 

« Maintenant vous rester tranquille, vous allez finir par vous blesser avec ce genre de bêtises.   
\- Je ne faisais que le distraire pour pas qu’il se faufile dans la cuisine.  
\- c’est bien gentil à toi. Mais si tu pourrais éviter d’égratigner mon ami. Je serai contente.  
\- Elles sont superficielles ses coupures. Je te signale que ton ami m’a amoché aussi.  
\- Vous irez tous les deux voir nos médecins. »

Les deux médecins concernés roulèrent des yeux. Il était vrai que Luffy sortait à peine de ses blessures graves. Et voilà qu’il ajoutait une couche. Zoro se sentait un peu coupable. Mais pouvait-il arrêter d’être toujours en recherche d’être le meilleur. Sûrement pas. Il préférait garder son entraînement que se noyer dans des boissons. C’était une addiction, il le savait. Grâce à Sanji, il se libérait des chaînes que l’alcool avait mis sur lui. Il mangea tranquillement ce soir-là. Quand il vint voir les médecins, Law s’occupait de Luffy qui saignait. Il se retrouva devant Chopper, l’adolescent lui sourit. 

« Je vais m’occuper de toi, tu as voulu bien faire. Mais il n’était pas totalement soigné. Mais bon, c’est lui qui l’a voulu. Si j’ai bien compris. Vous semblez être devenus amis. Je trouve ça mignon. Même si je te vois plus proche de notre cuisinier.   
\- C’est vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais avec lui, je ne peux m’empêcher de le provoquer et de vouloir être plus fort.  
\- Fierté mal placée. En tout cas, Sanji semble t’apprécier de son côté. Tu n’es pas tant blessé que ça. Ça va être rapide. Je te conseillerai bien de rester tranquille, mais je sais que tu finiras par reprendre tes armes pour te perfectionner. C’est pour ça que je te confie une mission. Celle de retrouver Robin et de lui donner. Ceci. »

Il déposa dans sa main bandé un petit flacon. Il était en verre. Il ne savait pas ce que contenait cette chose. Mais il était important qu’il la donne à son amie. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle se sente mal à cause de lui et son souci d’orientation. Il grogna et sorti pour chercher son amie. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Vivi. Cette dernière s’occupait du canard géant avec affection. Il s’excusa et reprit sa route. Il ouvrit une autre porte. Cette fois-ci, il fit face à une pièce vide. Là où était les voitures. Franky devait être avec Ussop. Ce qui expliquait l’absence de personne. Il ferma la porte. La prochaine serait la bonne. 

Il poussa la porte et trouva Robin, enfin, après de longues minutes. Il avait trouvé son chemin. Il aurait bien crié sa victoire. Mais en voyant son amie en pleine lecture. Il se retenait donc de faire trop de bruit. Bien qu’elle pouvait aisément continuer à lire, et même si c’était le chaos à côté d’elle. Elle avait une capacité à se plonger dans ses lectures d’une façon qui l’avait longtemps dépassé. C’était avant qu’elle compare ça à son entraînement aux katanas. C’est pile à ce moment qu’il avait su que jamais. Jamais, il n’aurait une amie comme elle. Elle le comprenait bien que son domaine soit plus physique. Il ne sentait pas le même lien pour Nami ou Vivi. Zoro était sûr que c’était des femmes géniales. Mais Robin avait un statut particulier. Il serait bisexuel, il aurait fini par la draguer. Mais il s’était fermé à tout quand ces créatures lui avait tout arraché. Et maintenant, un cuisinier dragueur faisait une place dans sa vie. D’un côté, ça l’ennuyait. D’un autre, il ne voulait pas que ça s’arrête. C’est cette situation qu’il avait du mal à comprendre. Son amie leva la tête et lui sourit avant de lui indiquer un siège d’un mouvement de tête. 

« Désolé, mais Chopper m’a dit de te donner ceci. »

Il posa sur une petite table le flacon. Elle sourit de façon mystérieuse avant de fermer doucement son livre, non sans avoir glissé une fleur séchée entre les pages de l’ouvrage qu’elle semblait dévorer. 

« Je peux presque entendre les pensées en toi qui se bousculent. Je n’ai rien qui puisse te tracasser, je sais que tu fais ton dur. Au fond, tu t’attaches aux gens. Je m’étonne même à quel point ça été rapide avec Luffy. Mais je commence à comprendre ce que dit Nami. Il a un truc. Mais dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe vraiment.   
\- Sanji…  
\- Il est vrai qu’entre vous, il y a quelque chose. Vous passez votre temps à vous chercher pour une raison que j’ignore. Je pense qu’il a autre chose. Une attirance que vous avez du mal, lui comme toi. À assumer pour le moment. Pour toi, je peux comprendre, mais pour lui. Je ne le connais pas plus que ça. Pourtant, j’ai été avec lui et les autres avant toi. Il a toujours quelque chose qu’il cache. Une blessure. Une qui l’empêche de s’ouvrir vraiment alors que toi, c’est la peine qui te freine.  
\- On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher.  
\- Peut-être… En tout cas, j’aimerais que tu me parles sans barrière. Ou fais-le avec Luffy, j’ai l’impression qu’on peut tout lui confier.  
\- J’ai cette impression aussi. Pourquoi, c’est si facile avec lui ou avec toi ?  
\- La confiance Zoro. C’est juste ça. Tu sais qu’avec nous, tu ne seras pas jugé. Qu’on écoutera jusqu’au bout.  
\- Tu as raison. »

Elle sourit et prit le flacon avant d’en boire le contenu sans se poser plus de questions. Elle en avait l’habitude. Et une part de lui se demandait ce qu’avait son amie. 


	15. Se laisser une chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Zoro le regarda un moment avant de lui dire.

« Tu sais que ça marche aussi de mon côté.   
\- Je ne suis pas encore prête à le dire à quelqu’un. Que nos médecins le sachent ne m’étonnes pas. Mais que d’autres le sache. Je n’en ai pas envie. J’espère que tu sauras écouter, quand je serai prête.  
\- Toujours.  
\- Va t’occuper du cuistot qui hante tes pensées. »

Le manieur de katanas roula des yeux. Il s’attendait un peu à ce qu’elle profite de ces mots pour le gêner un peu. Il sortit de la pièce en ronchonnant. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Mais il avait interdiction de trop en faire. Alors, il laissait son flair le guider. Car l’odeur de la nourriture se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il retrouva sans surprise Sanji derrière les fourneaux. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de sortir de la pièce. Il avait dans la main deux bouteilles. Il avait sûrement fait un cocktail spécial pour ces dames. C’était typique de cet homme. Il en trouva un échantillon sur la table et le buvait. 

« Trop sucré ! »

Il s’essuyait la bouche avant de prendre une de ces bouteille à lui, il en avait planqué quelques unes dans la cuisine. Histoire d’avoir une raison de plus pour venir embêter le cuisinier séducteur. Il s’installa dans un coin. Il buvait en attendant le retour du cuisinier qui ne se faisait pas attendre. Il posa un regard sur lui. Sanji n’avait plus de bouteilles. 

« Tu as servi ces dames.   
\- Et toi goûter à mon cocktail pour dame. Pas trop de mal à ta virilité le gorille vert ?  
\- Je vais très bien, je me demande même si je ne vais pas avoir une paire de nichons qui vont me pousser avec ce genre de bêtises.  
\- J’aimerais bien voir ça.  
\- Obsédé... »

Zoro n’avait aucune envie de devenir une femme, même pour cet imbécile ; ce dernier sourit avant de sortir de sa poche une sucette. C’était ça qui remplaçait la cigarette pour le moment. Il devait beaucoup fumer avant tout ça pour rester autant accroc à son substitut sucré. Il l’observa de là où il était. Encore un peu vexé qu’il l’imagine avec des attributs féminins. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il entendit la sucette être retirée un moment. 

« Tu sais, ce n’est pas comme ça que fonctionne. Même si ton corps est modifié comme les autres. Tu ne peux pas changer de genre comme ça. Je rigolais juste. Et puis tu serais le genre de femme à qui on ne devrait pas marcher sur les pieds ?   
\- Un peu comme Nami.  
\- Pire, je dirai. Tu as ta fierté, Nami aussi, mais je pense que contrairement à elle, tu finirais par nous laisser à moitié mort si te vexe. Ce n’est pas le cas de Nami. Et on sait à quel point, c’est vrai.  
\- Mon crâne s’en souvient encore. Tu penses vraiment qu’on a nos chances.  
\- Peut-être, j’ai envie de croire en toi et les autres. » 

Zoro lâcha un soupir, il savait qu’il n’avait pas été des plus explicites. Mais il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que cet homme comprenne les choses de travers. Il ne savait pas si ça devait être vexant pour lui ou non. Il passa un moment par peser le pour et le contre. Avant de lâcher, l’air de rien.

« Je parlais de nous deux, notre relation. Il faut en plus que je t’explique, tête de pudding ?   
\- Oh, c’est ça que tu parlais ? J’avoue que j’ai du mal à me projeter avec tout ce qui arrive… Mais je ne suis pas contre, pour essayer. L’air de rien, je sais que toi comme moi. On a une fierté. Donc on saura très vite quand les limites de l’un ou de l’autre sera dépassée.  
\- C’est ça qui m’intéresse. Si je fais quelque chose de mal. Dis-le. C’est chiant de ne pas savoir.  
\- Je comprends. Ça te dérange si je reste aux soins de ses dames ?  
\- Nan, je sais que c’est dans ta nature. Donc continues, mais deviens pas complètement fou d’elle parce qu’elle te considère plus.  
\- Jaloux ?  
\- Ouais, un peu.  
\- Bon à savoir. »

Zoro pouffa, c’était plus fort que lui. En voyant la réaction de l’autre homme. Il fallait dire que lui comme ce cuisinier. Ils étaient pris dans une vague qu’aucun ne voulait arrêter. Ces créatures avaient trop pris à leur vie, ça et les scientifiques. C’étaient eux les responsables de tout ça. En voulant jouer les magiciens. Ils avaient fini par créer ce qui était de pire. Le cuisinier fini par le mettre à ses côtés et posa un bref baiser sur sa joue. 

« Merci d’être présent quand je cuisine, je me sens un peu moins seul.   
\- Certaines personnes seraient dérangées par ça.  
\- Tant que tu fais les choses bien ou que tu me laisses tranquille, je n’ai rien à dire.  
\- C’est assez clair. En bref tu ne dis pas non à une présence tant qu’elle te gêne pas.  
\- C’est ça. »

Zoro se mit à sourire, il fallait dire qu’à part boire dans son coin ou l’aider. Il ne faisait pas comme Luffy. Ce ventre sur pattes finissait toujours par venir pour réclamer un peu de nourriture. D’ailleurs, il devait être sûrement retenus par les deux médecins pour qu’il soit absent maintenant. Ou assommer par Nami. Au choix. Il laissa donc Sanji cuisiner et surveillait la porte pour que personne y rentre sans l’avis du cuisinier. Il tenait à ce que cet homme finisse par ne voir que lui. Bon, il savait que ça serait compliqué vu son amour pour les jolies demoiselles. Il était tout l’opposé des femmes, un homme musclé comme pas possible, un peu chiant et alcoolique. Ancien alcoolique… Il passa une main dans ses cheveux verts. Zoro espérait que ces différences ne finissaient pas par lui porter préjudice. Il l’aimait bien, cet enfoiré. 


	16. Ventre sur pattes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Zoro passa les trois jours qui suivirent à aider du mieux qui le pouvait Luffy, Robin et Sanji. Le temps qu’il bouge approchait. Car ils sentaient tous que c’était le moment de le faire. Il aimait bien cette base. Elle avait beaucoup d’avantages. Peut-être un peu trop. Mais c’était ça qui la rendait si compliquée à quitter pour leur groupe. Seulement les créatures n’allait pas s’arrêter de tuer et manger toutes les personnes qu’il pouvait jute parce qu’il étaient bien. Il avait beau n’avoir aucune nouvelle du monde extérieur. Avec Ussop qui faisait la radio, il savait que ça le touchait bien plus que lui. Moins de monde sur terre, moins de monde à qui raconter ses histoires. 

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il était attrapé par un Luffy des plus motivé à faire de lui son complice de vol de nourriture. 

« Zoro aide-moi, j’ai faim et ce que je sens à l’air super bon comme d’habitude. Il faut que tu m’aides à avoir un morceau.   
\- Lufffy, même si je le voudrai, je ne t’aiderai pas pour ça. Il me laisse même pas goûter. C’est déjà un miracle qu’il me veuille dans sa cuisine.  
\- Distrait-le, embrasse-le ou fais ce que tu veux, mais j’ai envie de goûter. »

Le manieur de katana lâcha un soupir. Il adorait Luffy, mais parfois, il comprenait pourquoi Nami le frappait régulièrement. La demoiselle était souvent avec Robin et Vivi. Donc voir le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était devenu une habitude. Bien qu’il n’était jamais longtemps vraiment seul. Il finissait toujours par avoir un complice dans ces coups ou dans ses blagues. Il était le rayon de soleil de la base. Mais aussi un sacré aimant à problèmes. Il avait pu voir à quel point quand monsieur était parti chasser une créature pour la manger. Il était revenu à moitié mort. Depuis Chopper, Law et Nami faisait tout pour pas qu’il recommence. Si le premier le stoppait avec des bonbons qu’il fabriquait, la seconde l’assommait et le dernier tentait de le distraire. 

« Luffy, je vais faire de mon mieux. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre quelque chose comme ça. Tout dépend de Sanji.   
\- Je savais que tu étais un ami en or. Tu es génial Zoro.  
\- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite. »

Zoro entendit clairement le rire du jeune homme. Il roula des yeux avant de rentrer dans la partie dangereuse. Pour preuve, il évita de justesse le couteau qui volait. Il regardait d’un air surprit le cuisinier qui finissait par se détendre. 

« Je pensais que c’était Luffy.   
\- Ce n’est que moi. Même s’il n’est pas loin, je te l’avoue.  
\- Donne-lui ça. »

Il posa sur les mains de Zoro un plat qui semblait bon, mais inachevé. Avec ça, il ne savait pas combien de temps Luffy resterait tranquille. Mais au moins, il avait eu quelque chose pour son ami. Il alla donner la nourriture au jeune homme qu’il lui sauta dessus et embrassa sa joue. 

Bien entendu, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Luffy était bien trop innocent pour se douter que son geste puisse être mal interprété. Il était juste très heureux de manger quelque chose avant tout le monde. Il n’était pas rare qu’il soit vu comme un ventre sur pieds. C’était généralement Sanji, Nami et Franky qui le faisait remarquer au jeune homme. Seul le dernier disait ça avec un immense sourire. Zoro retourna en cuisine rapidement, cette fois, pas de couteau qui vole. Le cuisinier s’attendait à sa visite. 

« Il s’est jeté dessus ?   
\- Oui, mais d’abord, il m’a remercié d’un câlin et d’un bisous sur la joue. La personne quui saura lui faire à manger pourrais très bien l’avoir comme compagnon.  
\- Dans ce cas, j’ai toutes mes chances avec ce garçon.  
\- En effet, tu l’aimes bien ?  
\- Oui, mais pas comme tu le penses, il est plus comme le petit frère que j’aurais voulu avoir quand j’étais plus jeune. Un peu perturbant, mais pas méchant.  
\- Je vois, il est vrai qu’il est attachant. Mais je suis sûr qu’une personne ou deux doit l’aimer plus que ça.  
\- Et si tu veux mon avis, les premiers à être concerné, c'est Nami, Law, Ussop et Vivi.  
\- Joli score.  
\- Enfin ce juste que je le vois proche de ces gens-là assez régulièrement. Du coup, j’imagine les belles histoires d’amour.  
\- Tu es un romantique en vérité. »

Sanji se mit à rire. Zoro savait que c’était une manière de rendre la vérité plus légère. L’homme aux cheveux blond fini par cesser de rire pour retourner à sa cuisine. Le manieur de katanas pouvait voir à quel point tous les gestes de cet homme pouvait être précis. Il était sûr qu’avec une bonne lame et un entraînement, il serait un bon sabreur. Mais il pouvait comprendre qu’il voulait juste utiliser ses couteaux pour battre les créatures, c’était le genre de personne qui comme lui, prenait grand soin de ses lames. Sur ce point, il était complètement d’accord. Zoro se laissa bercer par les mouvements du cuisinier. Il finit par s’endormir sur sa chaise. L’oreille toujours attentive au moindre souci. Ils devaient parer au pire comme aux meilleurs. Mais pour le moment, la base était tranquille. Presque trop. Quand il se réveilla, le repas était déjà prêt. Il n’y avait pas eu d’entrée de Luffy.

« Tu viens faire des imitations avec nous Zoro ?  
\- Je préfère vous regarder. Vous semblez fort.  
\- D’accord. »

Luffy se mit en place, accompagné par Ussop et Choper. Le trio de plaisantins se mirent à imiter une personne différente. Question caractère, ils semblaient avoir saisi comment agissait les personnes. Il reconnaissait ainsi Vivi qui était à moitié endormie. Sanji qui hurlait qu’il ne voulait voir personne sauf Zoro dans sa cuisine et le dernier imitait un Law agacé. Les concernés firent la moue avant de passer à table en riant. Même Law. Ce qui était assez rare venant de lui. 


	17. Pendant la nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le repas se passa de façon assez classique, entre Luffy qui vole et Nami qui crie. Sanji qui finit par sortir de table pour prendre une sucette. L’idée de reprendre la cigarette n’était jamais loin dans les grandes périodes de stress. Et comme toute la base était en ébullition face à leur prochain départ. Ils étaient encore pire. Même lui avait plus bu de boisson qu’à l’habitude. Quand il arriva à la fin de la caisse. Il posa un regard sur ces bouteilles en verre. Ne voulant pas créer de soucis avec le cuisinier. Il prit la caisse et la posa dans un coin avant de voir l’homme qui mâchonnait son bâton de sucette. 

Voilà quelques minutes que la plupart des personnes dormaient. Sauf quelques-uns, comme Vivi qui veillait de nuit sur la base. Mais Sanji comme lui n’avait pas pu trouver le sommeil. Ils se firent face un moment avant de soupirer en même temps. Ils pouffèrent un instant. 

« Tu sais, je voulais savoir pourquoi être resté tout ce temps. Si j’ai bien compris à notre réunion, tu es plus un solitaire.   
\- Je me sens mieux avec vous tous. Ils sont parfois fatiguant, je l’avoue. Mais j’aurai bien du mal à me passer de vous tous. J’avais besoin de ça paradoxalement. Pour finir mon deuil. Je ne l’avais pas vraiment fait avant ça. Je dois t’avouer que ces moments avec eux resteront, mais sont moins douloureux maintenant.  
\- C’est mieux.  
\- Et toi la cigarette, c’est pourquoi.  
\- Un tas de choses. Pas sûr que ça t’intéresse.  
\- Que du contraire.  
\- Discutons de ça dan ma chambre. Je te conduis vu ta capacité à te perdre. »

Zoro fit la moue plus pour le principe que pour véritablement râler. Il savait bien dans le fond que c’était vrai. Il avait aucun sens de l’orientation. Si bien qu’il se retrouvait parfois dans des endroits bien plus dangereux au lieux de se mettre à l’abri. C’est comme ça qu’il retrouver Robin et fait la connaissance des autres. Une belle aventure qu’il ne regrettait pas. Se perdre, s’est aussi se retrouver. C’était une philosophie qu’il aimait adopter pour excuser ses égarements réguliers. Il suivit docilement le cuisiner dans sa chambre, même cet endroit indiquait que l’homme adorait faire à manger. Quelques livres de recettes sur un bureau et un paquet de cigarettes remplis de sucettes. 

« Mon dernier paquet... »

Il avait posé brièvement ses yeux sur cette preuve de son tabagisme passé. Il l’avait gardé, comme lui avait gardé le katana de sa sœur. Le seul qui avait tenu toute son adolescence et face contre les créatures. Preuves que cette arme était vraiment solide. Même si en vérité, pour briser un katana, c’était complexe. Il en avait en tout et pour tout briser deux. Ce qui avait eu pour résultat que ces deux lames actuelles étaient plus lourdes que les anciennes. Il s’installa sur le sol en souriant. 

« Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux tant garder secret ?   
\- Mon père… Il m’a renié alors que j’avais huit ans. Je n’étais pas comme mes frères et ma sœur. J’étais faible. C’est un scientifique qui veut absolument que l’humain soit plus performant. Il est sûrement celui qui est le plus avancé dans ce domaine. Même si j’avoue que nos compagnons de galère ne sont pas mieux arrangés.  
-C’est de toi qu’on parle. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi la cigarette.   
\- Je me sentais inférieur, ce sentiment n’a pas pu me quitter, même adolescent. Pour être comme les autres, j’ai fumé. Je voulais les avoir comme ami. Qu’ils me protègent de mes frères de sang. Mais eux comme ceux d’avant sont morts. J’ai même peur pour vous. Sans les capacités de Robin, ça serait pire, j’aurai sûrement jamais arrêté.  
\- Je la remercierais plus tard. En attendant, restons un peu comme ça.  
\- Tu vas rien tenter ?  
\- Nan, que quand tu seras paré, je suis une brute, mais j’ai un cœur. » 

Sanji hocha la tête. Zoro le vit sourire et tendre le bras pour le toucher. C’était des gestes pourtant sans prétention, juste un peu de tendresse entre eux. Des caresses et des câlins, ça n’allait pas bien loin. Ça leur suffisait pour le moment. Il avait très envie que toute cette situation cesse. Qu’il parle de ce qui le pèse. Et le manieur de katanas ferait pareil. Il était bien là. Juste lui et le cuisinier. 

« En vérité, j’ai toujours su que j’aimais les hommes. Bien que Robin est particulière. J’ai toujours eu cette attirance. Mon père adoptif aurait accepté ?   
\- Sûrement, il a l’air sympa. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as été abandonné.  
\- Peut-être qu’on finira par en savoir plus.  
\- J’ai peur. Si on recroise mon père, il va me tuer.  
\- On te protégera. Moi et les autres. »

Zoro se rapprocha de lui. Le collant carrément. 

« Si tu veux, je dors ici.   
\- Sans passer aux choses sérieuses? Tu es bien sage.  
\- Profite que ça soit le cas. »

Il put entendre le rire de l’autre homme résonner dans la petite pièce. Une hilarité stoppée par les lèvres du manieur de katanas. Il avait beaucoup de tendresse et beaucoup de fierté d’avoir un homme dans son genre si proche de lui. Si fort, mais qui avait vécu des choses horrible. À côté sa vie paraissait ordinaire. Un orphelin adopté qui avait perdu sa famille qu’il considérait comme la sienne. Puis combattre sur le fil du rasoir ses créatures immenses. Ces mélanges des plus étranges de bestioles en tout genre. Il passa un moment comme ça, à goûter ses lèvres si délicieuses. Sortir avec un cuisinier avait un sacré avantage. Rien que pour le goût, il pourrait tomber encore plus amoureux qu’il était. Car sa fierté interdisait à Zoro d’en dire plus sur ses sentiments. Il était heureux. Il s’endormit contre son futur amant. Rêvant de chose plus ou moins saines. Rien qu’une bonne douche et une séance de branlette pouvaient retirer. 


	18. Déplacement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

S’installant dans une des voitures, il savait déjà que le voyage jusqu’à la prochaine base devait se faire. Jamais rouler la nuit. Les créatures étaient encore plus violentes lorsque le soleil se couchait. Sûrement que certaines d’entre elles étaient carnivores. Elles dévoraient des êtres humains peu protégé une fois la nuit tombée. Le sang coulant sur les terres après leur méfait. Mais ces créatures ne finirait que lorsqu’il ne restait plus rien. Tant qu’on était vivant, on pouvait encore s’échapper. Mais une fois mort ou assommé, tu ne pouvais qu’attendre de finir dans l’estomac de ces bêtes anthropophages. 

Zorro était dans la voiture du cuisinier accompagné de la demoiselle aux cheveux bleu qui dormait à moitié. Elle avait du encore passer la soirée à surveiller la base. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient ensemble. Mais l’homme paria une de ces deux lames que Robin était là-dessous. Cette fille avait un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose. Il pouffa en imaginant la demoiselle parler de longues heures d’un plan à Luffy. Autant dire qu’elle ferait sûrement face à un mur. 

« Ce garçon est un fonceur…  
\- Quel garçon ?  
\- Luffy.  
\- Je pense que ça fait son charme. Je vois bien Nami lui tourner autour, mais aussi d’autres personnes, y compris toi. Tu es vraiment sérieux quand tu parlais de ce que tu sais la dernière fois.  
\- Je ne serai pas sérieux, je n'aurai rien dit et juste profiter de l’occasion pour faire un peu de ménage sur ton plan de travail. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
\- En effet. C’est calme…  
\- Espérons que ça dure. »

Les chemins se faisaient de plus en plus étroits, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu’il s’approchait du danger. Une part de lui voulait fuir. Mais il l’avait déjà trop fait à la mort de son père. Il grimaça en voyant au loin voler une de ces choses. Elles étaient rares à voler, mais on pouvait les entendre de loin. C’était ça leur plus grande faiblesse aux volants. Zoro se tenait paré à dégainer son arme pour abattre cette chose sortie du fin fond des enfers. Il grimpa même sur le toit. Il avait vraiment que lui qui l’avait vu. Apparemment non. Ussop pointait un fusil énorme sur le point au loin. Il finit par tirer, un bruit sourd s’échappant du canon. Le projectile toucha sa cible, car le silence fit place au bruit. Un vacarme digne de la créature qui tombait encore. Quelle taille avait cette chose. Mais elle était énorme. Elle se débattait comme si le tir de son camarade Alors qu’elle se voyait assez clairement, Zoro pour voir que son ami tirait une deuxième fois. Un peu de sang jaunâtre s’éparpilla sur son visage. Il se débarrassa de cette substance avant de sauter de la voiture en marche pour atterrir sur une patte de l’animal. Il était aussi grand qu’un immeuble d’une trentaine d’étages. Il devait sûrement peser plusieurs tonnes. Le bruit lui cassait les oreilles. Mais pour mettre fin à sa vie. Zoro trancha là où il pouvait, faisant rugir les voitures sous lui. 

Zorro finit par tomber avec des restes du cadavre, la carapace dure lui faisant mal sur le coup. Mais ils devaient agir vite. Ce cadavre attirerait les cannibales de ces choses. Des petites créatures se régalant de géantes créatures pour grandir ou s’allonger. Sachant le danger qui découlait de leur situation. Le manieur de katana remonta dans la voiture qui partit rapidement. Les mangeuses de cadavres n’étaient pas mangeuses d’hommes et heureusement. Car sans ça, il aurait sûrement dans un estomac. Il n’avait pas très envie que ça arrive. Les voitures roulaient jusqu’à le soleil commence à se coucher, là, ils trouvèrent un vieux bâtiment à moitié démoli. Ce devait être les restes d’une entreprise qui avait sûrement prospéré à une époque. Les bureaux étaient dérangés, preuve que l’endroit n’était pas toujours calme. Ce soir, ils se relayeront pour le tour de garde. Ce n’était pas à cette fille de supporter toutes les nuits. Même si elle était sûrement très efficace, pour preuve que c’était sa place avant qu’il entre dans la base avec leur groupe. Il se tourna vers les autres. Mais Luffy le devançait.   
« Les gars, faudra faire des rondes. Zoro, tu feras la première, Nami la deuxième, Ussop la troisième, brook la quatrième, moi la cinquième, Franky la sixième, Robin, tu te reposes et toi aussi Vivi.   
-Mais…  
\- Tu veilles déjà trop. Il est temps qu’on assume à notre tour la garde de nuit. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Luffy pouvait être impressionnant quand il le voulait. C’était quelque chose de surprenant. Mais ça donnait encore plus envie de le suivre. Malgré ses côtés enfantins, c’était un jeune en qui Zoro pouvait faire confiance. Il rassemblait leurs affaires avec les autres en surveillant la bâtisse du mieux qu’il pouvait. Il pourrait se battre contre une créature, mais contre une invasion, il devrait faire appel aux autres. Il espérait seulement que ça n’arriverait pas. Alors que les autres commençaient à dormir, il fit face au monde de la nuit à nouveau. Il était attentif au moindre bruit. Mais à parts des petites créatures trop curieuses, faciles à chasser. Il n’y avait rien à signaler. Il finit par se coucher après que Nami se lève et s’installe à sa place avec une arme de Franky. 

« Merci pour le premier tour.   
\- De rien, bon courage. Et n’hésite pas à faire du bruit si quelque chose arrive.  
\- Naturellement. »

Il s’installa aux côtés de Sanji. Bien sûr, ça n’échappait pas à la demoiselle aux cheveux roux qui souriait. Ces filles, parfois, elles sont plus malignes que les hommes. Il ferma son œil et se colla à l’homme qui sentait un peu la nourriture, mais pas trop. Pas assez pour attirer les créatures. C’est cette subtile différence qu’appréciait Zoro. Il passa un moment comme ça, se laissant bercer par sa respiration. Et il finit par s’endormir... 


	19. Jinbei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Quand Zoro ouvrit l’œil n’était pas plus surpris que ça de trouver le groupe en défensive face à un drôle de personnages. Les modifications génétiques sur son corps se voyaient bien plus que celle sur Chopper. Le pauvre homme semblait vraiment féroce d’un premier coup d’œil. D’ailleurs, nombreuses personnes semblaient lui faire la peau. Tout contrairement à Lufffy qui s’est mis à tourner autour avec un visage plus ou moins songeur. Il y avait donc un cerveau en dessous de son chapeau de paille fétiche. Il sourit doucement.

« Si tu mènes à celle qui donne les ordres de tuer les humains, tu es notre pote.  
\- Luffy, tu es sérieux comme si c’était possible ce genre de truc ? »

La personne se mit à rire très de façon bruyante. Les créatures s’étaient écarté, sûrement surprises de l’hilarité de ce mec. De cette fille ? Il ne ne savait pas plus que ça en vérité. Il s’arrêta après un moment qui semblait long pour tout le groupe qui était à l’affût. Il finit par lever les mains pour montrer qu’il n’était pas là en tant qu’ennemi.

« Toutes les créatures ne sont pas comme ça. C’est juste quelques individus qui contrôlent les autres par leur supériorité. Certaines créatures géantes mangent d’autres créatures pour allonger leur espérance de vie. J’en connais deux géants et un plus petit qui commence à prendre du volume. C’est aussi pour les renverser que je suis ici. Je sens que vous êtes liés de loin à nous autres. Les créatures qui ne mangent pas leurs semblables de gaieté de coeur.  
\- Non, moi, j’aime la viande.  
\- Il y a une différence entre viande cuisiné et viande crue. Et c’est là que nous nbous différencions des autres.  
\- Tu entends ça Sanji. La viande crue, ce n’est pas bon. »

Sanji à ses côtés roula des yeux. L’amour de Luffy pour la viande bien cuite était vraiment parfois bien embêtant. Mais il se contenta de ça. L’homme sourit, on pouvait voir ces dents similaires à l’image qu’on se faisait d’un requin. Quel drôle de personnage. En tout cas, il ne semblait pas méchant. Comme le canard de la demoiselle aux cheveux bleu.

« Je suis Jinbei, je suis croisé de créatures marines en majorité, ce qui me donne un avantage certain sous l’eau.  
\- Donc les créatures sous-marines existent.  
\- Sans aucun doute. Mais je pense que certaines sont bien dangereuses que les deux dont je vous parle en ce moment. Elles dévorent toutes personnes ou créatures qui défient l’autorité. Une se trouve au nord, l’autre au sud. La moyenne est à l’ouest.  
\- Nami, je ne comprends rien ! »

La demoiselle aux cheveux roux grogna avant de sortir de son décolleté plus que plongeant une carte qui semblait vachement plié sur elle-même. Comme faisait-elle pour ne pas être gênée en permanence par cette chose. Mystère. Elle parla un moment avec l’homme ce qui laissa le temps à Luffy de grimper sur l’homme qui était à peine plus grand qu’eux.

« Tu penses qu’il est de nôtre côté ?  
\- Je pense, il semble plutôt gentil. Oui, il est un peu spécial, mais qui ne l’es pas ici ?  
\- à côté, tu sembles presque normal.  
\- Je ne le suis pas. Tu trouverais ça normal quelqu’un qui peux en claquant des doigts faire un feu ?  
\- Faudra que je vois ça un jour. » 

Sanji cacha maladroitement son hilarité, ce qui laissait à Zoro l’occasion de lui donner un coup de coude. Il avait beau avoir un faible pour ce blondinet, il était toujours en quête d’un défi. Oui, il avait combattu lors du voyage, et la surveillance du camp lui avait laissé un goût amer. Il était un homme d’action. Il avait du mal à entendre le plan que confectionnaient la demoiselle aux cheveux roux et le type en bleu. Vite ennuyé, on pouvait voir Luffy s’endormir sur le grand type. Ce dernier rit et écarta quelques-unes créatures de petites tailles qui semblaient rester à une bonne distance d’eux. Vraiment, il y avait quelque chose qui les éloignait. Il s’approchait d'Ussop. Le type était proche d’une machine. Sur le dessus, il y a un panneau solaire.

« Ah Zoro, quel plaisir de te revoir, je croyais que tu surveillais le type-là.  
\- Je le fais. Mais je voulais savoir si c’est grâce à toi qu’on est resté tranquille ?  
\- Possible, j’ai fabriqué une machine qui envoie des ondes radios. Je ne savais pas qu’elle fonctionnerait comme je le souhaite, donc je n’ai rien dit. Un peu comme toi avec le blondinet.  
\- Ah, tout le monde sait ?  
\- disons que certains gestes ne trompent pas. Les seuls au courant, je pense que c’est Vivi et Luffy. Mais le deuxième ignore beaucoup de la vie. Il ne voit même pas comment certains le regardent.  
\- J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas.  
\- Tant qu’on arrive à avoir un monde plus calme, le reste, je m’en fiche un peu. Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Je suis un inventeur, pas un moralisateur. Je laisse ce rôle à Nami ou Robin. Ou encore Law. Ils semblent être les plus matures.  
-Merci. »

Il resta ainsi un moment avant de sentir une main sur son épaule. C’était Sanji qui proposait à manger au groupe. Il sourit avant de lui prendre un onigiri en douceur. Bien tenté de lui voler ses lèvres, il se retenait. Il savait pas à quel point l’autre homme assumait ou non leur relation. Il finit par caresser sa joue doucement en le regardant.

« Ils ont bientôt fini ?  
\- Je pense qu’on va rester ici un soir de plus. Mais les créatures sont calmes.  
\- C’est grâce à Ussop.  
-Merci Ussop. »

Ce dernier bomba le torse. Il était très fier de son invention. Au point qu’il expliqua au cuisinier comment elle fonctionnait. C’était si efficace que l’homme à la peau bleu ne s’approcha pas plus de l’inventeur. Il était vraiment proche de la créature, mais en partie humain. 


	20. Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il ne savait pas quand il s’était endormi. Mais à son réveil, il sentit qu’il était sur le siège d’une voiture en mouvement. Il grogna surpris qu’il se soient mis en route sans plus le prévenir. C’était donc ça dormir à bord d’un véhicule. C’était berçant, en effet. Mais pour le confort. Ce n’était pas ça du tout. Il posa son regard autour de lui. Il vit Sanji qui était en train de mâchouiller le bâton d’une sucette.

« J’ai dormi longtemps ?  
\- Non, ils se sont décidé de se bouger le derrière quand tu t’es endormi. Comme si Chopper et Franky n’étaient pas un signe que leur réunion durait depuis trop longtemps. En tout cas, on a une bonne indication pour trouver la reine. Bien sûr, il a demandé à ce qu'Ussop éteigne sa machine le temps qu’on reste ensemble. Jinbei, je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui. Il a l’air sympa. Mais peut-on lui faire confiance ?  
\- Je vais être franc. Je pense que oui, mais prudence est mère de toutes vertus.  
\- C’est vrai, parfois, tu peux être sage.  
\- Tu sous-entends que je suis idiot ?  
\- Ce n’est pas ça. Je suis juste surpris de te trouver une certaine sagacité. Voilà qui me plaît beaucoup.  
\- Je suis un homme plein de surprises. Tu ferais mieux de t’en rappeler. Pas d’attaques ?  
\- Non, pas pour le moment. Mais j’entends les bourdonnements des créatures volants et je sens le sel de la mer. »

Zoro hocha de la tête avant de redresser. Ils avaient pleins d’ombres, sans compter que les créatures semblaient attendre. Se tenant à distance d’eux. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu’est qui se passait. Il ne le sentait pas vraiment. La mer approchait en plus. C’était là qu’était les plus dangereux des monstres. Il respira à fond. Il vit une voiture s’arrêter. Dans celle-ci Nami, Robin et Vivi les trois femmes faisaient face à la mer. Suivant l’exemple des demoiselles, les autres voitures se stoppèrent pour savoir ce qui se passait. La première chose qu’il vit, ce n’était pas l’océan, mais une ombre immense qui semblaient bouger. Qu’importe la créature qui était responsable, elle devait être si grande qu’elles créaient sûrement des raz-de-marée.

« L’ombre au loin, c’est Big Mom, c’est ça Jinbei ?  
\- Oui, elle et Kaido sont les deux grands tyrans. Mais le vicieux, c’est le troisième qui a la taille d’un humain de grande taille, mais puissant.  
\- Un peu comme vous ?  
\- Moi, je suis un des hybrides gentils qui pourront comprendre votre envie de vivre vos vies d’humains. Plus les créatures pacifiques seront nombreuses. Plus l’humain ne craindra rien et on pourra vivre en harmonie. Bien sûr, il y a des humains belliqueux. Il y a une île peuplée de scientifiques et d’inventeurs. Qui font que jamais les créatures ne reposeront entièrement.  
\- Dans ce cas… Luffy propose d’exploser l’île grâce à leur aide. Bien entendu.  
\- C’est un bon plan. Qu’en pensent les autres ? »

Zorro lâcha un soupir. Il n’avait pas grand-chose à dire. Mais conaissant Luffy, il ne voudrait que l’aventure qui se présentait devant lui. Mais comment aller sur l’eau ? Leurs voitures n’étaient pas faites pour ça. Il posa un regard sur Ussop et Franky. Les deux semblaient pris dans un débat de comment faire en sorte que le voyage ne s’arrête pas comme ça. Une jeune femme s’approcha du groupe, on ne voyait pas tout suite sa différence. Mais quand elle passa une main dans ses cheveux trop blancs, il y vit des cornes. Elle ne semblait pas démoniaque. Au contraire. Elle s’approcha de Jinbei et lui saisit la main en silence. Sans un mot. Ils semblaient se parler. Elle lâcha sa main et repartait doucement. Laissant vraiment le manieur de katana avec un tas de questions. C’était comme ça que communiquaient les créatures. Par le toucher ? Pas très pratique. 

Ils passèrent un moment à voir comment était la zone. Bien qu’entourée de créatures, aucune d’elles ne semblait leur vouloir du mal. C’était bien dans un sens. Il profita de ce moment de conscience pour faire plus ample connaissance avec le nouveau venu. Mais aussi pour crier sur son futur amant quand il en faisait trop. Et il le faisait pour plaire aux filles du voyage.

« Tu es jaloux…  
\- Ce n’est pas faux. Mais parle-moi de toi.  
\- J’ai parfois l’impression que ce groupe se gere un peu tout seul ; mais il y a des gens prudents. Comme toi, Nami et Robin.  
\- Je le suis qu’en cas de danger. Et Sanji te posera sûrement des questions plus tard, mais plus dans son domaine. Je veux juste connaître la puissance de ces choses qu’on risque d’affronter.  
\- Elles sont puissantes, résistantes et géantes. Il faudra faire appel peut-être aux animaux qui sont mélangés en vous. Certains sont sur la bonne voix. D’autres auront besoin d’aide. Tu fais partie de la deuxième. À moins que je me trompe…  
\- Tu veux des preuves, soit. »

Zoro n’aimait pas être rabaissé. Il était un guerrier, pas une personne-là pour être en soutient. Il formait l’avant-garde. Il protégerait Robin, Sanji et le reste du groupe contre vents et marrées. Car c’était un des gens les plus puissants. Si Luffy avait une certaine vitesse. Il manquait parfois de subtilité. La subtilité. C’était tout le cuisinier. La rapidité, la force et l’intelligence. Ils formeraient un beau trio. Il sourit doucement à cette idée. Bien que mettre Sanji face au danger le dérangeait un peu.

Il respira à fond, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu’il s’entraînait. Se concentrant sur tout ce qu’il pouvait sentir autour de lui. Il trouva rapidement quelque chose qu’il pouvait battre sans trop de problèmes. Il sauta l’œil fermé et d’un mouvement souple. Il trancha quelque chose. Mais quand il ouvrit son œil, il tomba sur le reste d’un bâtiment sur le point de s’écrouler. Il sourit avant de voir les quelques créatures volantes s’en aller sous son action. 


End file.
